Chrono Crusade II  The Childrens Crusade
by Winged Enchantress
Summary: The long awaited sequel to the Chrono Crusade anime that left so many unfulfilled and with all too many questions. Meet new allies, read what will become of the survivors and find out of truth behind the Sinners, the Apostles, and the Fatima Prophecy.
1. Sister Azmaria

**Chrono Crusade II**

The Children's Crusade 

_Based off the anime: Chrono Crusade_

--------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: I don't own Chrono Crusade. I didn't make up the original idea or the scenario or most of the characters, but some of it's mine. I just thought Chrono Crusade needed a decent ending.

--------------------------------------------

**Episode 1: Sister Azmaria**

The year was 1931. It was three years after the fall of Aion.

The place was a hallowed stone church that had seen it's fair share of joy and pain. A cross stood behind the center alter, a statue of the virgin mother to the left of it silently watching over the empty pews.

Before the gates of this church demons have fought and guns have been fired. Upon this alter the dull light of a black sun and a red moon has been cast, the blood had been cried from Mary's mournful eyes. Here a celebration of Christ's birth had been sung by a beautiful, young apostle girl. Here hundreds of young people have prayed for strength, courage and wisdom. Today, only one prays, and not for strength or wisdom, but for the souls of the departed.

"Azmaria!"

The young girl jumped. He head shot up as she gasped, startled out of her prayer. "Y-yes?"

"Come on!" An older, red-headed young woman shouted impatiently from the doorway. "We've got a complaint. Sister Kate asked us to go with you."

"C-coming."

The red-headed sister glanced around the church and sighed at the unsightly hole in the ceiling and the pile of rubble that obstructed the aisle. "I see the roof still isn't fixed from that last riot, huh? Don't trip, Azmaria."

Azmaria smiled gently to herself and the sister as she daintily and gracefully stepped and leaped over each piece of broken rock. She was so overjoyed with not having tripped over a single piece of the broken rubble, that she didn't notice the door as she collided face first into it.

"Oh, Azmaria," sighed the sister.

Azmaria appeared from behind the door blushing and holding her nose. "Ow." She giggled, slightly embarrassed.

-----

They all quickly loaded into the car and putted off to a destination currently unknown to Azmaria. She didn't mind, though. She was use to having no idea where she was going.

Azmaria was seated in the front passenger seat, the red-headed sister in the driver's seat next to her, and two more sisters about the driver's age were sitting in the back with the supply box.

"What were you praying for when I came in, Azmaria?" Sister Anna asked.

"Oh!" Azmaria jumped, still always seeming to be caught off guard. "I was praying for Rosette and Chrno." There was a slight pause, as if Azmaria was preparing to list off all the rest of the people she prayed for, but the blonde sister in the back leaped into the conversation. "What's it been, now? Three years?"

"Mmhmm," Azmaria nodded with a plesent nostalgic smile.

"But almost four since you met them, right?" confirmed Sister Anna who was driving. Azmaria nodded again, smiled and seeming to want to cry at the same time. The other sisters had similar expressions. The people in question had both left very deep marks on their hearts.

"Pretty soon you'll be driving and you'll be able to visit her on your own." The driving sister ruffled Azmaria's habit a bit with a free hand. The blond sister in the back sighed loudly again. "It doesn't feel like it's been three years. It feels like she's out on a mission and blowing something up and she's going to be back any minute to have Sister Kate scream at her."

"Yes, that is what is feels like," said brown-haired Sister Claire in the back, her hands neatly folded in her lap.

Azmaria felt a quiet calm fall over the girls and quickly tried to lighten the mood and bring the cheerfulness back. "Hey, speaking of Sister Kate; you guys will be old enough to do that soon too, right?"

"Ha!" Sister Anna laughed. "Yeah, maybe, but I'm not the right type for a desk job. I want to be there fighting the bad guys, ya know?"

"Yeah!" the blond one agreed. "I want to be out there helping people!"

"I don't think I'd like having a desk job either," the brown-haired one commented. "Though being away from Sister Mary's shouting would be nice."

"HEY! SISTER CLAIRE!" The blond Sister Mary shouted indignantly, causing a laugh to rise up in the car.

Azmaria laughed with them before leaning back into her seat and looking back out the window, slowly being lost again in her nostalgia. "Yeah. Rosette wouldn't have liked a desk job. Though," she paused. "I don't think she'd like quelling riots, either."

"Too many people getting hurt and hurting each other," said Sister Claire with a sigh, resting her head on one hand.

"Right," the turquise-eyed Anna agreed silently. "Where ever she is, she'll be happier there."

Azmaria smiled at the red-headed sister, before turning back to the window. The small smile lingered on her lips as she watched the city buildings pass them back and she wrapped a hand around the silent clock around her neck. "Yes."

The car stopped infront of a row of buildings. Through the dirty alleyway, they could see great gobs of people running by.

"Don't trip when you get out of the-" The driver's warning came to late to keep Azmaria from stepping on the edge of her dress and almost falling on her face. She stumbled, but barely managed to catch herself and didn't actually fall, which was a great improvement for her.

"Oh, Azmaria, is that your new mission outfit?" asked Sister Claire, looking the young woman over.

"Oh, yes," Azmaria replied, blushing slightly as she usually did.

Sister Mary grinned brightly. "It looks just like Rosette's!"

"Except for the collar," Anna pointed out.

"And the slit's not as high," added Claire.

Azmaria's blush grew as she laughed to herself, "well-" She was cute off by a shout. Sister Cliare turned so Azmaria could get into the supply box. It was time to get down to business. "Is it a riot complaint of a demon one?"

"Both. Sounded like a demon was stirring up a crowd. Probably someone being possessed again."

Azmaria loaded something of a pistol and quickly shoved it into her hoster. She checked her holy water supply, then pulled out a large tranquilizer gun, seeming something like a giant hunting rifle, out of the supply box. She was ready to roll. "Okay. Let's go!" She ran ahead down the alleyway and the three sisters stood and watched her a moment. "She's sure gained a lot of confidence since she first came here."

"If she wasn't so clumsy on her feet, she'd probably be in Militia by now."

"Yes, ever at her age."

Azmaria bolted down the alleyway and stopped at the end when she met a mass of people. The three sisters caught up quickly behind her.

"What's going on?"

"Look over there. Looks like the preparations for some kind of whacked ceremony."

A large crowd of people where gathered in the middle of the street, a heavy overcast of clouds quickly forming overhead. A man was standing atop a makeshift platform, shouting something absurd about the future, like most possessed crackpots did. They weren't concerned about what he was saying.

"He's got a baby!"

The man held aloft a small, screaming child. The poor thing was bleeding from its feet and wrists where it had already been cut. "Look how it screams!" the possessed man shouted over the crowd, thunder beginning to roll in the background to accompany the small child's cries. "Look how it cries! Look at our future! What happiness can this thing bring?"

"Let's just tranq him now," growled Sister Mary.

"We can't until we save the kid," hissed the red-head.

"AZMARIA!"

Without a word, Azmaria had already rushed into the crowd, slipped around the side pressed against the buildings and squeezing through, trying desperately to get to the front.

"Cover her, you!" shouted Sister Anna to Mary who was currently carrying the other tranquilizer. Anna and Claire had already taken out their rifles loaded with scared rounds for taking down a demon. "Okay, guys, there's probably a demon here somewhere. Spread out!"

The rioters were blind to their presence. The three sisters took up positions around them as Azmaria pushed through the crowd and shoved her way to the front. The man had marked the sign of the cross on the baby's forehead with its own blood and was about to drown it in a blow of water set upon a predestal on the stage. It was all some sick and twisted baptism. Before the man lowered the baby, Azmaria leapt up onto the stage and threw holywater at the deranged man. The man dropped the baby into the bowl and violently drew back, holding his face painfully as he screamed and wraithed. Azmaria dropped her tranquilizer and quickly pulled the baby out of the water, delicately wrapping it in her habit. The demon that broke free and arose from the man was quickly shot with the gun drawn with Azmaria's free hand, and the man's collapsed.

With the collapse of the man, the rioters voices began to grow. Azmaria holstered her gun and turned to them quickly with the child held tightly in her arms. "People! Please listen! This is not the way to salvation! God does not want death! He does not want sacrifice! He wants love and faith and charity and good will towards man! You cannot atone this way!"

But the enraged rioters were deaf to her pleas. "She has the sign of the Magdelene order!"

"Heretics!"

"Get her, quickly! Don't let her get away!"

Azmaria stumbled back, frightened and frusterated at her failure to reach them (after all, it works in all the other animes). She snatched up her tranquilizer gun wth her remaining hand and ran. Glowing red eyes followed her as she went.

The three remaining sisters sighed. "Come on. Let's get the car and go find her."

It took a minute to find Azmaria and fish her out of the manic crowd and to safety, but they were use to it at this point.

"Why do you keep doing that? You try to reason with them and you'll only get them more mad at you.

"I have to!" Azmaria cried back, her voice having grown louder in the past four years, though it was still choked with tears. "If we don't try to help them then they have no one left. I can't give up on them. Not when there's still hope."

Anna, the driver again, became a bit frazzled since Azmaria short speech seemed to have have come from Rosette's mouth. Anna tried to concentrate on the road again. "So, how's the baby?"

"Well, we've bandaged the little guy," whispered Claire.

"He's sound asleep, thankfully," sighed Mary.

Azmaria turned around in her seat to look at him. There wasn't much of him to see since he was all wrapped up. "Will be he all right?"

"The Order will fix him up good, don't you worry!" grinned Mary. Azmaria sighed with relief and her hand found the worn clock around her neck again.

-----

Back at the order, Azmaria was speaking with the nurse trainee who had been put in change of the baby. "How is he, Sarah?"

The young woman with glasses looked over from her note pad to the worried sister. They were roughly the same age and height, though Azmaria was obviously prettier. "Oh, don't worry, Sister Azmaria. He'll be fine. Now let me patch up your forehead." Azmaria winced, having not even noticed the lovely little cut right below her hairline. She wondered for a moment if she had gotten any other cuts without noticing (which she had. She had scrapped up both her knees).

Sister Anna hurried up behind Azmaria when she was all bandaged up and was watching the small child sleep. "Azmaria? I forgot to tell you: Sister Kate wanted to see you when we got back."

"Oh!" Azmaria yeped in surprise. "Thank you! I'll go right now." And she hurried off.

-----

Sister Kate looked the same as when Azmaria had first met her. She still was as sophisticated as ever with the same serious face, the same gentle smile, and the same piercing eyes. "Sister Azmaria," she started.

"Yes, Sister Kate?"

"I hear you stirred up another riot today."

"Yes, Sister Kate, I'm sorry. But I don't think there was a way not to stir up a riot if I was to save the child." Azmaria responded like she was very use to these types of scouldings.

"Aw, yes, the chid. Well done with that."

"Excuse me, Sister Kate, what will be done with the child?"

Sister Kate was moving papers around on her desk and signing others while she spoke. "I believe, which it's well enough, that we'll be sending it to Seventh Bell."

"Oh, thank you, Sister Kate. He'll be welcome there."

"Indeed." Sister Kate looked up at Azmaria, back down to her papers as she put them aside, and then back up to Azmaria again as she folded her hands. "Concerning other matters, Sister Azmaria. I think it's high time we founds you a partner."

"Oh, but Sister Kate, you know that-"

"We'll make sure that they're well aware of the risks. But you know, Azmaria, not even Rosette would work alone and Chrno was no ordinary partner, either."

Azmaria's head fell as she brought her hands from her face and let them fall back down in front of her, the silent clock clinking as it shook. "Yes, Sister Kate, I know. I just don't want anyone to get hurt on my account."

Sister Kate sighed with a smile, this behaviour all too typical of Azmaria. "Then we'll have to find a partner that surpasses you instead of the other way around. I can't keep sending those three with you if you're going to run off on your own."

"Yes, Sister Kate. I'm sorry."

"Very well. You may go now."

Azmaria nodded, looking downcast. As she turned to leave, Sister Kate threw in one final request, "Sister Azmaria? Do try to take care of yourself as well."

"That girl," Sister Kate sighed to herself. "I don't think she realizes that Rosette could never do things on her own, and that it was teamwork and that closeness to others that gave her strength."

There was a pause, but only a slight one as Sister Kate looked out her stain-glass window and reminisced. So much had changed since those days. She turned in her seat and picked up the phone. "Father Christian? Send word out. Sister Azmaria Hendrick needs a partner."


	2. Little Apostle

**Chrono Crusade II**

The Children's Crusade 

_Based off the anime: Chrono Crusade_

--------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: I don't own Chrono Crusade as much as I wish I did. I just own a few of the characters in this fanfic because so many were killed off in the 1st season that I kind of had to make up new people. You'll like them, don't worry.

--------------------------------------------

**Episode 2**:** Little Apostle**

"Hello, Elder."

"Why hello, Azmaria. Back all ready?"

A few days had passed since Azmaria's last riot, marking perhaps the longest Azmaria had gone without marching orders that month and she was beginning to feel it. Azmaria had stepped into the workshop, a place she had become very familiar with. It was a crowded little place that had vines growing up the outside walls. Inside the workshop dwelled the crazy old man they had dubbed 'the Elder'.

"I was just making sure the child was settled."

"Well, that's good."

"I fell a little bad, though. We keep finding more and more orphans to send there. Perhaps I should ask about increasing aid there."

"Well, that's good."

It took Azmaria a minute to realize that the Elder wasn't paying her any attention, but was in the middle of fiddling with something under his microscope. She sighed a bit and switched to leaning against the counter so she could better see his workshop. "Anything new?"

"Azmaria," the Elder grumbled, "I can't come up with something new in a day."

"Of course you can," Azmaria grinned back. "You do it all the time. Sometimes it's even several things."

"Yes, but I can't surprise you with anything if your keep asking me. Not even Rosette did that; she just used the space. Maybe you really do need a partner."

Azmaria was about to protest, but she sighed and looked down, her argument beaten. "You heard about that too?"

"You've needed constant supervision since you came here, so it was no surprise." The Elder didn't look as her while he spoke, put continued fussing around with whatever he was doing. Azmaria sat back on the counter, careful not to hit or knock over anything and fiddled with her lifeless clock. "It doesn't matter how hard I try, everyone keeps saying that I'm not Rosette."

"Well, you aren't."

Azmaria's head shot up in shock to find the Elder actually looking right at her now. She stammered. "But-"

"You're Azmaria. Perhaps you should try being Azmaria." The Elder seemed to have lost interest before he finished speaking and went back to tinkering. Azmaria clutched the clock in a death grip and sat with it shaking from the strain before she got suddenly worried that she'd break it. She hopped off the counter and left silently with the Elder shouting after her, "Wear something sexier next time!"

-----

Azmaria slipped out the front gate without a word to anyone and started up the dirt road. She slipped the clock chain off from around her neck so she could properly look at it. The face was dark and all the hands were pointing upwards just as they had been for the past three years. A tear fell from Azmaria's eyes and fell upon the clock face, and Azmaria could feel Rosette with her. She could hear her voice from all the memories that they shared, even with Satella. She could see them in her mind, see their smiles, hear their laughter. The warm memories fought off the chill that was overtaking her.

As she approached the top of the hill she thought to herself the same question she asked Satella three years ago when all the other apostles were killed except her (and Joshua): _Why am I still alive? Does it mean it's all right for me to live?_

After walking a long time, she was startled to a stop when she spotted a figure waering a long black cloak clasped at the shoulder. It was squatting under the shadow of the tree on the hill where Azmaria was headed. The figure stood slowly when it heard her approach and quickly Azmaria's fears began to melt away. It was a young man, tall and strong, with golden hair that glistened even in the overcast as he slipped a black hat over it. His eyes met hers for a moment. She was calm for his eyes were blue and smiling. He picked up a long, thin case that he had brought with him, and nodded his hat to Azmaria. "Miss."

Azmaria nodded back and the young man passed her by and vanished beyond the hill. Azmaria watched as the silver cord decorating the hat vanished before turning back to the gravestone. It seemed as new as when she had first seen it and first cried over it and she felt Rosette's presence there. Before Rosette Christopher's gravestone laid a single red rose that the man before her must've left. Azmaria smiled.

A rose for Rosette.

Azmaria stood the rose upright in the ground as she kneeled before the stone, running her hand over the name, date and epigram. "I hope you're doing well," she whispered, pride beginning to replace her tears as she smiled brighter. "I'm getting stronger." She touched the clock to Rosette's gravestone before slipping the chain back over her head so that the clock fell next to her heart once again. "Keep watching over me, all right?"

-----

She heard shouting when she returned. She couldn't even see the Order's gates and she knew something was wrong.

"Who stirred up the riot this time?"

"It certainly wasn't provoked. Maybe someone led them here."

"Led? You mean by a devil?"

"We don't know yet."

"Do you think they're here for the child?"

"It doesn't sound like it."

It truth, the riot at the Order's gate didn't seem to be demanding anything, they just seemed angry. They reached through the iron bars of the gate and shouted violent threats, mostly about heresy. They ones that attempted to climb the gate where quickly tranquilized.

"Sister Kate? Should we use the tear gas?"

Sister Kate was standing along side the line of Sisters and Brothers with tranquilizer guns and padded batons. Warfare had changed very much for them in recent years. "Not just yet. I don't want to use something like that until the absolute last minute."

Azmaria peaked her head around from behind the hill. She knew that she'd have to do something, but she was unarmed. So she did the next best thing and the first thing that came to her head. She ran out from behind the hill to the middle of the road behind the crowd and started shouting herself. "People! Stop! Please, stop this! Don't release your anger this way! Nothing can be achieved by thinking one can vanquish hatred with more hatred!"

"It's Azmaria!" one of the Sisters shouted.

"Oh no," Sister Kate bit her lip. One of the more outgoing young Brothers wasted no time and was quickly scurrying over the gate.

Half of the crowd turned and sent Azmaria a fatal glare causing her to stumble back a few steps under the hatred in their eyes.

"She's from the Magdalene Order!"

"Kill her!"

"Destroy the heretic!"

Azmaria was overcome with fear as she stumbled back again. She watched as the crowd split, because only the back half that heard her turned around. At the exact point where the crowd split, Azmaria saw something she didn't expect. Having been previously hidden in the center of the crowd, and now almost in plain view, stood a small redheaded girl. Azmaria froze as the girl slowly turned her head to face Azmaria, revealing pointed ears and eyes that glowed an unnatural violet. She looked ticked.

"A devil?"

In her moment of distraction, the half of the crowd had covered the ground between them. Strangely, though, the ones closest to Azmaria began dropping to the ground, knocked out cold. But they weren't dropping quite fast enough.

Azmaria tried to run, but one of the rioters caught the hem of her dress and she fell backwards. She let out a scream as a woman with a piece of the gate was about to bash her head open and she didn't stop screaming until the woman collapsed.

"Never heard a scream quite like that before."

Azmaria stopped and looked up, her whole chest hurting. Standing above her, holstering a taser, was the young man who had climbed the gate. This one had radiant green eyes and short, windblown brown hair. He was a year or two younger than the man she had seen at Rosette's grave and probably only a year or two older than herself. "It's a good thing someone had you covered, isn't it? I wouldn't have reached you in time." The young man extended a hand to Azmaria and she took it, her legs shaking violently.

"You all right?" the young man asked with a sincere little smirk.

"I'm sorry," was Azmaria's reply by habit. "I didn't mean to cause trouble."

"Oh, no trouble at all, really."

"I saw- I saw a devil in the crowd; a little girl."

The young man winced a bit, smiling awkwardly, "Well, isn't that a strange form for a devil, eh?"

Azmaria regained her footing and looked around her. The entire crowd had either been tranquilized, knocked out, or had run off. The devil girl was nowhere to be seen. Azmaria felt more put out than usual. The Order had opened the gates and was bringing people in off the street and laying them on blankets on the lawn.

"Now, don't you worry about the riot, Sister." Azmaria looked up at the young man who seemed to be trying as best he could to comfort her. "They'll all wake up as respectable individuals instead of the mindless mob and we'll send them home with a healthy dose of humility."

The young man walked Azmaria back to the gates and, when she could walk on her own, they went to relocating the people, bringing them water, being there when they woke up, little comforts that they could provide to the lost and the frightened. Surprisingly, these had not been Crusaders.

The young man had actually been refilling Azmaria's water bucket as it drew near ducks when a Sister approached them, telling them that Sister Kate wanted to see both of them in her office. They conversed on the way there.

"Ya see, the thing with crowds is that they lose their sense of individuality. They just move as one mindless mass. So if you can zero people out, pull them out of the crowd by calling their name or describing them, or maybe physically grabbing one of them and talking right to their face, they're easier to deal with. Pinpointing an individual gives them back their individuality."

"So, you're saying that I should try to break up riots one at a time?"

The boy laughed a bit, his point indeed sounding a bit unorthodox. "Well, it's slower, but it's certainly more effective. It's easier if you have help."

Azmaria gave a sort of hum in reply for it was just then that they entered Sister Kate's office. "Yes, everything's easier with a bit of help," the older nun stated.

Azmaria looked up at Sister Kate who was giving her a look. Azmaria could do nothing by look down at her hands.

"I trust that you're all right now, Sister Azmaria."

"Yes, Sister Kate, I'm fine. I'm sorry for causing trouble."

"Did she cause any trouble?" Sister Kate asked the young man who took a step forward so he was directly beside Azmaria before he answered. "Oh, no," the young man grinned. "In fact, she's been quite a joy to work with."

Azmaria felt a bit frazzled, but didn't look up as she blushed. Sister Kate stood and approached him. "So, you're the new transfer from the Chicago branch."

The young man bowed, "Brother Michael Cornerstone, Sister. It's a pleasure to meet you formally."

Sister Kate nodded and inspected him. When he seemed to her liking, she turned to Azmaria. "So, Sister Azmaria, what do you think?"

Azmaria jumped, startled, looking at the two of them with her usual look of confusion. "I'm sorry, what do you mean?"

"As a partner," Sister Kate replied, looking pleased with herself. "I must admit that I was a bit nervous at first pairing you up with a young man, but he has a magnificent record and a reputation for being able to get out of a tight spot."

"Oh, please, Sister Kate. You flatter me too much," the boy chuckled, seemingly embarrassed in front of Azmaria.

"He's part of the Militia so technically he outranks you and when he heard that Azmaria Hendrick needed a partner he leaped at the opportunity so you needn't worry about him. We had another volunteer, but the second hasn't checked in yet." That last note annoyed her slightly, but she didn't let it get to her. She folded her hands and headed back to her seat. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some important business to attend to."

Azmaria turned to Michael as they left the office, confused and saddened. "But, why? Why would you want to be my partner when it's so dangerous?"

"Oh, please, Sister." Michael seemed all the more embarrassed. "I put myself in danger everyday. It's part of the job description."

"But why me?" Azmaria begged desperately.

"Well…" He looked away from her for second, leaning against the railing of the staircase. After another moment he glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. "You're an Apostle."

Azmaria gasped, her eyes shining as they took on water. No one had called her an Apostle since she had lost her powers all those years ago.

"Just as my mother was," Michael finished.

Azmaria took a hold of the life clock with both hands, her eyes wet, just barely keeping from crying. "You're mother was an Apostle?"

"Yes," Michael turned his head to her. "Did you see her? At the Ceremony of Atonement?"

Azmaria's eyes went wider than they were even meant to as images of the ceremony flashed in her mind.

"She was the one with the long brown hair."

More imaged flashed in her mind of the Apostles all caught up in the ceremony and the blood that stained the ground when she saw them all dead. "I'm sorry," Azmaria whimpered. Michael turned to her as Azmaria brought a hand up to hide her tears. "I'm sorry I'm alive and she's dead."

"It's all right," said Michael, holding up a handkerchief for her, which she took. Michael had mourned and lamented his mother enough that he had no more tears left for now. "I think she knew that it was coming, but she use to tell me how worried she was about me and my father. I'm sure she's glad that I'm safe and that me father's death wasn't because of her." He smiled at Azmaria who was beginning to recover. "I'm sure she's happy that her power wasn't going to cause any more pain."

Michael's eyes shined a bit too and Azmaria's tears started anew. "I'm sorry," Azmaria cried as a way of an apology for all his mother must've gone through and how much he and his mother must've lost just as she, herself, had. "I'm sorry. I just need a minute alone." She tried to hand Michael back his kerchief, but he refused.

"Keep it, after all we're working together now." He gave her a smile more sincere than any she had ever seen since she had shown Chrno the picture of their last happy moment together. Michael then slowly descended down the stairs. Azmaria's tears would not let up until he vanished from sight and she could no longer hear his feet upon the staircase. "I'm so sorry."

-----

Michael walked out into the darkness and across the now empty yard to the gate. A small girl was there to meet him.

"You shouldn't do that," Michael said with a scowl.

"Who says it was me?" the little girl hissed back, nonchalantly.

"Azmaria saw you."

"Who? That stupid girl? Please. She's no concern of mine."

"Neither are the people you brought here."

"Oh, so bringing people bothered you, did it?"

Michael paused to tighten his grip on the gate. "Yes, it did."

"Oh, then I'll be sure to bring more next time."

"LONAI!" Michael shouted at the small devil girl.

"Oo, you're angry," she grinned evilly.

"I don't care what you try to do to me, but if you bring other people into this, I'll-"

"You'll what? You can 't restrict me more than you all ready have," she hissed malevolently, her eyes glowing brighter.

Michael sighed, "what am I going to do with you?" He released the gate and headed back to his quarters.

"Hey! Don't turn your back on me!"

Michael raised a hand in a half attempt to wave, not turning back. "Goodnight, Lonai."

The devil girl glared viciously at him through the bars of the gate. "Stinking human! I hate you, you hear me? I HATE YOU!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Caught you by surprise there, didn't I? You love it so far? I love it!

I'd like to take this time to thank my reviewers!

**Damki** – This story is total and complete genius. You'll never understand how much genius until you've seen the 1st season, but it's going to be so great! Thank you for your faith and loyalty.

**demon-boy-chrono** – I'm sorry that you read the version of the 1st chapter before I upgraded it, but I'm glad you liked it anyway. The next chapter will come soon. I'm going to try to post one a week, minimum. I may get impatient and post them faster. Can't rush a good thing, though.

**OtherCat1**- I'm glad you find it an interesting start even though you too read the bad version of the 1st chapter. I'm not sure what you're talking about with formatting since it's working fine with me, but I'll look into it and see what's up.

**Thanks for reading. Come back next week for Episode 3: First Assignment**


	3. First Assignment

**Chrono Crusade II**

The Children's Crusade 

_Based off the anime: Chrono Crusade_

--------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: I don't own Chrono Crusade. I really wish I did because then I could've made the original ending decent enough that I wouldn't have had to make a whole new sequel.

--------------------------------------------

**Episode 3**:** First Assignment**

CRASH!

"Aw, geez! Are you all right, Azmaria?"

Azmaria looked up at the pleasant-faced Michael and immediately started blushing. "Oh, yes. I'm fine." She quickly sat properly and fixed her long, blue frock.

Michael smiled back, squatting in front of her with his bucket of garden tools. "Do you want help with the seedling?"

"Seedlings? Oh no!" Azmaria and Michael, being infinitely helpful and generous, volunteered to replant the damaged part of the garden. Half way out there, however, Azmaria managed to trip over a step.

Michael couldn't help but chuckle a little as he started trying to scoop the mess of the seedlings into little piles. "Here, I'll help."

"Oh, but I can do it by myself," Azmaria pleaded softly.

"That's all right," Michael replied, carefully plopping the seedlings back into their slots. "I want to help."

Azmaria was entranced into simply watching him gently separate the seedlings for a moment, his hands daintily lifting the young plants from the walkway to the tray, when Sister Mary jumped at her from behind.

"Yes, Azmaria. Michael wants to help!"

Azmaria almost jumped out of her skin in fear and surprise and the young woman whose voice had barely quieted at all over the past three years.

Claire sighed, resting her head on her hand. "It's so nice having such a kind young man like Michael here."

"Hey, Brother Michael," Sister Anna smirked. "Would you mind helping us when you're done?"

Michael beamed up at them. "Why, I'd be happy to."

Anna and Mary were still giggling, walking back, when Michael finished repacking the seedlings. "Here you are, Sister Azmaria."

Azmaria looked over and stared down at the newly packed seedlings. She looked as if she didn't completely comprehend that they had been scattered all over the ground the minute before. She gasped. "I'm sorry! I didn't help at all."

Michael only smiled back as he helped her up, handing her the seedlings back. She stood and took them, looking down at them all the while.

"Don't worry." His smile was as gentle as his hands. "You'll get your chance."

The scene changed to the two partners having just finished pulling out the scorched plants that were being replaced with seedlings.

"I'll go get some water." Michael picked up his bucket as he stood.

Azmaria blinked up at him. "Why?"

Michael laughed a little. "Well, seedlings need a lot of water when they're replanted."

"Oh!" Azmaria beamed. "I didn't know that!"

Azmaria had only been supervising the garden patch for a minute when Michael came running back over as excited and eager as ever. "Another riot's broken out. We've got marching orders!"

"Oh!" Azmaria jumped up in surprise and alarm, knocking over the tray.

"Azmaria! The seedlings!"

"Ahh! Oh, not again!"

---

"Good bye, Michael!"

"Take care of our Azmaria for us."

Michael waved back to the trio as he and Azmaria leapt in the car. "I will."

They waved them off until the vanished around the bend. Claire held her face with both hands. "It feels like our little Azmaria is growing up."

"I'm going to miss them."

"Hey, you guys," Sister Mary chimed. "Aren't we supposed to go help with the riot too?"

---

Azmaria jumped out of the car when it screeched to a stop at the edge of a mob scene. Michael looked a little nervous for the car's well being with all the people running around with baseball bats.

"What's the 411?" Azmaria asked, switching into attack mode and snapping her automatic clips into her pistols.

"Just a riot. We don't know the cause yet, but it's been causing a lot of damage." He secured his tazers. "Much of the Order is still dealing with the Castellemmarese War so we just have to figure out what the rioters want and hold out until we get back up. We got an easy one for our first assign-"

"All right!" Azmaria brandished her tranquilizer gun and leapt into the rush of the crowd, leaving Michael temporarily stunned that she'd just run in before they had made a plan. Michael sighed with a smile. He had to remember that this was her first time with an actual partner. They'd have to get use to it.

The mob that had gathered wasn't all that big, but it had all ready caused a fair deal of damage to the down town area. Shop windows were smashed and there was mass looting. Cars were being tipped over, people were shoving and screaming and breaking whatever their animal nature brought them to destroy. It was a sight that Azmaria had steadily become use to seeing, but never one that she enjoyed.

She was discreet at first, not that anything about Azmaria was discreet in the least. Her white hair billowed out behind her as she dashed and squeezed through the mass.

She kept her ears open. These weren't Crusaders. Crusaders always shouted about 'noise' and 'the holy woman' and 'revolution'. These rioters had no motive. In fact, these rioters were acting very similarly to the rioters that had been at the Order's gates the other day, except this time they were in an industrial setting and they were slightly more armed. Baseball bats hurt when cracked over ones head.

"Is it that demon again?" Azmaria asked herself, turning on an axis from her observing point in the middle of the street. She was lost in a sea of people pushing and shoving at her from all sides.

Instinctively, Azmaria immediately took up her usual plan of action: finding a soapbox and shouting reason at the mob. "Please, people. Don't release your anger in this way. Such actions only bring about more sorrow, anger and violence. Return to your homes and your families." Azmaria's angelic voice, only having grown sweeter and richer as time had past, resounded over the crowds and, as was the usual conclusion of her speeches of late, nothing happened. Though a stone was thrown at her and barely missed her head by a few inches.

In one swift and practiced motion, Azmaria swung her tranquilizer sight up to her eye and immediately took out the suspected one who had thrown the rock.

Michael leapt over a smashed car, flinging a flash bomb at the man that was about to whack Azmaria from behind. Azmaria was left standing there, looking down at her hunting rifle sized tranquilizer gun. "Do you think I'm being a bit hypocritical?"

Michael smirked his answer as he grabbed Azmaria's arm as he ran by, pulling her along with him. "Not entirely," he laughed. "You're just use to that working, aren't you?"

Michael released Azmaria's arm to allow her to jump a looted radio. They quickly found themselves a nice wall to stand against.

"Is that bad? Azmaria asked, reloading her rifle with darts from the case in her belt.

"Not at all," Michael laughed as the crowd swirled around one. "You'd think one would be able to conquer chaos with logic."

"Yes," Azmaria agreed, locking the darts into place. "But," her face was slowly over taken with sorrow and her voice fell. "The real world doesn't work that way, does it?"

Michael glanced over at her, the beautiful young albino girl who spoke of peace while clinging to her large weapon. He was about to say something to comfort her when the loud blare of sirens cut him off. The New York City Police had arrived. The SWAT team was mobilizing and barricades were being set up. Azmaria was about to run over to them when Michael, unexpectedly, half tackled her. "Duck!"

The crowd broke into frenzy and the SWAT team released the tear gas.

Azmaria lifted her head up, a brick lying broken by her. Michael got up slowly, wincing comically. Azmaria swung over to see who threw the brick and gasped. It was the small demon girl glowering at her, the girl's violet eyes burning with anger.

The demon girl turned and ran and Azmaria immediately shot up and chased after her.

"Wait! Azmaria!" Michael shouted after her, quickly trying to pull himself to his feet.

Azmaria huffed and puffed as she slung her tranquilizer onto her back, chasing after the small demon, and pulled out her pistol loaded with sacred rounds. The small demon sprinted away from the crowd that was dispersing from the tear gas, and Azmaria ran as hard as she could to keep up.

She lost the small demon when it ran into a narrow alley. Azmaria stood at the entrance and starred down into its dark depths. She took her first step forward. She held her pistol up, poised, alert and ready. She tried very hard to not actually think about what could be lurking in the darkness, for she had learned a long time ago during her training that she could very easily phyke herself out.

Her boots softly clicked and clacked against the concrete ground and echoed off the close walls. She kicked a piece of cardboard to the side and a rat raced over her feet. She flinched, but continued into the alley. She controlled her breathing, her eyes scanned everything, but as she approached a dead end, she was running out of things to scan.

Violet eyes glowed in the head of the small demon girl hanging from a drainpipe. The redheaded demon girl didn't make a sound, but crouched against the drainpipe, and readied to pounce, her canines glistening in the alley's dim light.

Azmaria didn't turn in time as the demon leapt at her throat. Thankfully for Azmaria, however, Michael was there to catch the small girl demon by the collar.

Azmaria looked quite perplexed as the small demon kicked and struggled, hanging cutely by her collar. She truly was adorable. Her bright red hair was cropped, but still long enough to look minimally feminine. She was in a little purple and red dress, a white petticoat, and a little white coat to top it all off. Her white hat had fallen off when she had jumped at Azmaria.

Azmaria picked up the small demon's hat as it struggled. "Put me down, stinking human."

Michael sighed, shaking his head. "Not until you apologize."

"I'll never apologize!" She shrieked, kicking her legs violently, flashing her little shoes. "Never! You can't make me! Least of all to you or your stupid girl!"

Azmaria wasn't sure if she wanted to return the hat now.

Michael sighed, laughing a bit like he usually did. "I apologize for Lonai. She doesn't know how to behave in public yet."

"DON'T APOLOGIZE FOR ME! PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT!"

"If I put you down, you'd just end up causing trouble aga- Ouch!"

Lonai sank her teeth into Michael's hand, kicking out violently again. She sprinted off back down the alleyway. "I'll never apologize to you stupid humans. You should be the ones apologizing to me!" And she was gone.

Azmaria was deep into her dizzy spiral of confusion when she saw the condition of Michael's hand. "Michael, you're bleeding!"

Michael laughed again, fixing his rifle with his good hand. "Perhaps this is a good time to go home, eh? Think you can drive for me?"

"Well, I don't- I'm not sure I- I haven't-" Azmaria broke into stuttering and Michael laughed out loud. "Don't worry about it. I can drive with one hand."

Azmaria felt bad, but there was really nothing she could do about it at the current time.

They returned to the car to find it upturned. They stood there, confused for a minute, before she noticed that Michael had dried blood in his hair too and immediately decided to dress his wounds. They phoned the order first, of course, and Sisters Anna, Mary, and Claire were all ready on their way.

Once they fished all of their supplies out of the upturned car and Azmaria wrapped up Michael's head, she started dressing the demon bite.

"I don't have an antiseptic here."

"Don't worry about it," Michael laughed nervously. "Her powers are limited. This bite's no worse than any other."

"Limited?"

Sister Mary broke in, again, at just the right time, causing Azmaria to, once again, jump out of her skin. "Are you guys all right?"

Michael, again, was the one to answer. "Oh, just a little banged up, but other than that we're none worse for the wear."

"Good," Sister Anna smirked. "Because you still promised to help us."

"Anna, Anna," Claire sighed. "Don't be rude."

Azmaria didn't get another good chance to talk to him after that for some time. Anna drove, Azmaria sat in the front, and Michael was in the back and gracefully deflected Mary's innocent badgering.

Azmaria looked out her window, then down at her lifeless clock. She lifted it up to stare into the reflection on its empty face. "A demon with its powers limited...?"

----------------------------

I'm sorry I didn't get this one out as quickly as I said I would. It's a day late just like the 2nd episode! It's hard to write an episode as cool as the second one so bare with me.

I'd like to take this time to thank my reviewers.

**Damki** – my first reviewer. Thank you so much! Watch Chrono Crusade! It's fun! You can always borrow it from me.

**Deji-chan** – Your comments on both chapters brought me infinite happiness. Thank you so much for your kind words. I shall try my best to please you. I've actually never heard the term 'bta reader' I don't think, but I'd love for you to take care of my spelling errors. I'm normally very good about them, but I rewrote the 1st two episodes and didn't bother to go back over them for some reason unbeknownst to me. I fixed a few in the 2nd episode.

**Thanks for reading! Come back next week for Episode 4: Locked**


	4. Locked

**Chrono Crusade II**

The Children's Crusade 

_Based off the hit anime: Chrono Crusade_

--------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: I don't own Chrono Crusade or Chrno Crusade (why the Japanese spelling has one less vowel, I don't know. It doesn't make any sense to me). I don't own Azmaria, Rosette, Chrno, Satella, Joshua, Floretta/Fiori, "The Elder", Kate Valentine, Ewan Remington, Aion, Sister Anna, Mary, and Claire, Nelly, Sarah, Billy, the NYPD, Disney, Dracula, umm… is that all of them?

--------------------------------------------

**Episode 4**:** Locked**

The roaring twenties were over. The peace brought about by the end of the First World War and the economic comfort and convenience brought about by new inventions such as the automobile, the radio and the telephone, came crashing down at the Wall Street Crash of 1929. The stock market fell so low that it would not fully recover for another twenty-five years. Black Thursday, the first day in a number of increasingly shocking market drops marked the beginning of The Great Depression. Though some profited from this time period, many sooner took their own lives than weather it. The country, as well as the entire world, had entered a renewed state of unrest.

"Gosh," Michael smirked, carefully speeding down the highway. "Haven't done two in one night in a while."

Azmaria discreetly covered her mouth as she yawned. "Neither have I."

Michael dared a glance over at the drozy Azmaria. "Hey, don't you quit on me."

"I'm trying not to," she rubbed her eyes until the whites matched the iris.

Michael strummed his hands on the steering wheel, watching the road ahead of him. "I think I know how to wake you up."

"Wha? HWA!"

Azmaria screamed as Michael went hurtling off the road and catapulting down a dirt side-road.

"Michael, what are you doing?!" Azmaria screamed.

"It's a short cut."

---------------------------

"Woh," Michael expertly skid to a stop at a police barricade set up by a movie theater.

Azmaria stepped out of the car and glanced around the deserted area. "Where are all the police?"

"Aw, wow. A movie theater. Have you ever been to one of these, Sister Azmaria?"

Azmaria stopped, half way through with loading her Exorcist Special 96. "Oh, no. I haven't."

Michael slung the equipment kit on his back, grinning brightly as he and Azmaria headed into the theater. "We should go to one sometime. There's a new movie called "Dracula" that I really wanted to see."

"Dracula?" Azmaria looked cute and confused and Michael kicked in the theater door. "Yea, It's about this demon called a 'vampire' that can turn into a bat and drinks peoples' blood for nourishment."

Azmaria shuddered. "That's horrible."

Michael chuckled to himself. "Let's be thankful that vampires aren't real, eh?"

Azmaria nodded nervously as they ventured into the dark. The floor creaked with each step though they could barely hear their boots on the carpeted floor. The lights were broken, some periodically flickered, casting a strange and eerie light on pieces of movie posters and advertisements. Azmaria tried desperately to control her fear, where as Michael was looking around in boyish excitement. "I haven't been to see a picture in so long. I don't think I've seen any of these." He stepped over a broken chair and half turned around. "I hear that Walt Disney's working on some big new thing with those drawn cartoons. We're going to have to see that, too. Should be a bit nicer than Dracula."

Azmaria wasn't listening too closely. Every flickering light, every bit of movement, swayed her attention. Something was in the hallway with them.

"Brother Michael," Azmaria whispered. Michael squatted down next to her, silent and alert immediately. "What is it, Sister Azmaria?"

She tightened her hands on her pistol in an attempt to force them to stop shaking. "There's something over there." Azmaria pointed with her pistol and Michael's hand slowly moved to the light attached to his shoulder strap. There was a loud crash when he flicked it on.

"Over there!"

Azmaria swung around; Michael's light trying to keep up with her. The pursued was too quick and was barely caught by the light before it moved again. "To the left!"

There was a bang and a crash. Something broke. Shots rang out. When they had turned themselves completely around more than once, two doors suddenly swung open, side-by-side.

The partners wasted no time. "I've for the right," Azmaria shouted as she ran forward.

"I've got left," Michael replied, dropping the kit from his back, and taking up a tommy gun. Michael burst through the right door into an empty theater. He shot around, looking in all directions and running down the rows of seats. "There's nothing here."

Azmaria had darted into the left theater just as quickly. She swung around back and forth with her pistol, sidestepping quickly down the rows. There was nothing there but a shredded screen.

Azmaria lowered her pistol slightly in confusion and that's when the devil sprung. Hanging from the ceiling was a creature with abnormally long, spidery claws and talons, four on each appendages; two to three long, rubbery tails; two long, curled horns; a flat face; and incredibly skinny with an exaggerated rib cage like a gray-hound. It saw her almost immediately.

Azmaria had barely enough time to gasp as the monster dropped on her and sliced her pistol in two. The devil knocked her over, pinned her to the ground and his necked stretched and her teeth were barred to tear out her throat when a small voice broke through the darkness.

"Stop," it said, simply.

The twisted, spidery, gray hound devil's jaws halted mere inches from Azmaria's neck. It retracted its head some and waited in anticipation, still keeping Azmaria pinned to the ground.

Lonai, the small devil girl from the other day, had emerged from the slit in the screen and was standing at the end of the aisle with a look of controlled indifference. She started walking towards them.

Lonai's eyes were fierce and cold, with a hauty expression that quite clearing displayed that although she was diminuative in size, she considered herself superior; superior enough to command a devil and hold Azmaria's life in her sharp, delicate claws.

Lonai walked right up to Azmaria who was, unmistakably terrified. Not of Lonai; Lonai quite intrigued her, but of the breathless monster whose weight now rendered her quite helpless.

Lonai lifted her head more as to add to the effect of looking down on her hostage. "Who are you?" The small demon's violet eyes glowed. She was dressed a little differently than before. The large white hat was gone, as with the little white coat and the dress. She still wore a skirt of sorts, but it had a high slit on one side, showing off the small girl's boots. She also wore a dark, high necked blouse that was just high enough, just loose enough, and just dark enough, to conceal something underneath it that was not easily concealed.

Azmaria stuttered in her fear. "A-A-Azmaria H-Hendrick."

Lonai stepped closer, lowering her face to look at her hostage more fully and more fiercely. "That means nothing to me. Who are you to Michael?"

Azmaria's curiosity surged, in spite of herself, as the small devil drew closer. Lonai quickly became frusterated when Azmaria didn't immediately answer and would've possibly lost her patience and released the larger devil on her, if tommy gun fire hadn't interrupted. The large, sickly looking devil immediately leapt from Azmaria and the shots followed the devil up onto the ceiling and the far wall.

Azmaria spun over to see Michael reloading his tommy gun. He locked it into place and looked over at Lonai, who instantly panicked, with a look of disappointment. "Ya know, Lonai. If you have any questions, you can always ask me."

Lonai hissed and quickly turned to run, shouting at the devil hanging from the ceiling as she did. The large devil leapt at them again. Michael opened fire on it, giving Azmaria enough time to gather her wits and find where her pistol had gone.

The devil dropped to the ground, then sprung to the side and started leaping off walls, each time daring to move closer as it dodged the fire.

Michael scowled. He wasted no time in then pulling out his collection of crucifixes and flinging them, all at once, into place around the monster. It writhed as it was caught in mid-air. Azmaria, with expert reflexes, quickly loaded a Gospel into her pistol and fired. The devil vanished, swallowed up in the holy energy, and was annihilated.

Azmaria sighed heavily with relief. The small devil girl was about to flee the scene as she normally did, when Michael spun around and trapped her in a crucifix barrier as well. The small devil hissed and spat at him.

"Let me out, you filthy human!"

Michael sighed a little and Azmaria slowly pulled herself together and started walking over to him.

Michael stood over Lonai, right outside her barrier. "Where are your hostages?"

"I'll never tell you, you wretch!"

Michael narrowed his eyes. "Tell me or I'll throw your key into the New York harbor."

Lonai froze up, eyes wide and pleading. Michael looked back at her with practiced discipline. Lonai huffed and looked away. "Let me out and I'll go get them."

"That's a wonderful idea," Michael smiled, his hard eyes quickly replaced with cheerful, pleasant ones. "But how do I know if I can trust you."

Lonai's eyes now held the ferocity as they looked up at him, glowing, violet, cold, and bitter. "You can't."

Michael met her eyes, still smiling, and sighed. He pulled up one of the crucifixes and the barrier vanished. Lonai darted threw his legs and ran right past Azmaria and out the door.

Michael sighed, slowly picking up the rest of the crucifixes as he chuckled. Azmaria watched him for a moment and then picked up the few remaining herself. "What 'key' were you talking about?"

Michael looked up at her, blinking, and Azmaria broke into a panic. "Oh! It isn't that- You don't really- I didn't mean to pry."

Michael laughed, pocketing the crucifixes and reaching into his shirt. "My mother gave it to me before the Sinners took her." He pulled up on a chain around his neck. "It keeps Lonai's power under seal."

"Are you her contractor?" Azmaria asked.

Michael blinked and started laughing again. "Oh no. We're not like that. The key's got nothing on that time piece of yours." Michael motioned to the life clock around Azmaria's neck and she took it up gently in her hands.

Michael finally managed to fish the key out from under his shirt and around his neck. It was not a normal looking key. It was about three to four inches long with an elaborately engraved handle (so that it almost looked like a piece of a super computer) and four little prongs at the end that would fit into a very elaborate lock. It looked brass in color and was dark and tarnished. "Here." He held it out to Azmaria, who jumped slightly before extending her hands and receiving the strange key.

Michael kicked away a broken chair to get to the last crucifix. "It really don't matter who has the key, but Lonai probably would've done away with anyone else if they had it."

Azmaria jumped again and quickly handed the key back to Michael, thinking of what Lonai had already done to someone who was merely working with Michael. "Why you, then?" she asked.

Michael took and key and tossed the chain around it back over his neck. "My mom found Lonai sealed away in this room when my mom was a kid. Lonai had been there my whole life until just three years ago when the seal broke."

"Three years ago?" Azmaria looked down at the lifeless clock hanging by her heart.

"Yup. Right after my mom died."

Azmaria was downcast, her delicate hands cradling the capsule of her fondest memories. She remained looking downcast even when they left the theater and found the policemen that had been tied up in the projection room were now released and dazed. She actually barely spoke again until the two partners were back in the car and were casually driving back to the Order.

Michael couldn't much stand the silence. "Are you okay, Sister Azmaria?"

Azmaria had removed the clock from her neck now that they were in the car and was staring into its empty face. "I was just remembering... what happened three years ago."

Michael stole glances as her as he tried to drive. Thankfully, there wasn't that much traffic that early in the morning.

"We had gained so much," Azmaria whispered, her voice barely audible over the hum of the engine. "And we lost so much of it." A tear splashed on the dark clock face. "We defeated Aion. We found Joshua and Satella's sister, but-" She shook with effort. She tried to get a hold of herself. She tried to hard. It had been three years. Three years since their story had ended and yet sometimes, sometimes when it was dark and she was tired, she could not keep the anguish and regret from slipping into her voice and her thoughts, bringing back the shadows in her memory.

She fought the tears, but they slipped out one by one and she watched them splash onto the clock face. The first time she had seen this clock, it was around Rosette's neck when the fiery young blond had come to rescue her. Never had Azmaria been able to properly return the service. Her life still belonged to Rosette, and to Chrno, and even to Satella, and now they were all dead.

Michael pulled the car over on the side of the road and turned to Azmaria. Azmaria looked up, surprised, tears streaming down her face. She seemed to have forgotten that there was someone else here, that she wasn't alone.

Michael couldn't take her hands because they were wrapped around the clock, so he clasped his hands around hers and the life clock.

"Azmaria." Michal didn't say anything else, but Azmaria could see that he looked genuinely worried. Everything with Michael was genuine. Azmaria smiled brightly back as she often did. She wiped away tears with her arm since Michael still had her hands. "I'm sorry. I'll be all right." She sniffled, her face still wet with tears. "I promised them all I would become stronger. I'll be all right."

_"Isn't that right, Rosette?"_

----------------------------------------

I'm sorry. You're probably all mad at me for posting this so late. I was out of state all week. I was on the other side of the country. I'm sorry. I'll try to make it up to you. I don't know how yet, but I'll try.

This episode went all emotional on me. I hope that's a good thing. I really didn't want to make it too chick-flicky. Tell me if you think of any way I can improve anything because I'm always upgrading my chapters (that includes episode titles). How did the 3rd chapter get more hits than the 2nd? Does that make sense to anybody?

I'd like to take this time to thank my reviewers:

**Wolf **– I'm so happy that you're enjoying my sequel so much. I'm sorry I took so long to update. I really disappointing people. I shall try my very best to please. I like the kawii demon girl too. I made her a bit cuter in the 3rd chapter than I had originally planned.

**Damki** – Thank you, my faithful companion. I'm a little worried about the lack of subtly in my explination about Lonai and Michael…

**Deji-chan** – Thank you, my beta reader. I'm honored to have you. No. Michael's not a contractor. I actually threw in that sentence just for you and your friend.

Thanks for Reading! Come back next week for Episode 5: Voices 


	5. Voices

**Chrono Crusade II**

The Children's Crusade 

_Based off the hit anime: Chrono Crusade_

--------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: I don't own Chrono Crusade. Never have. Never will, though it's always nice to dream. Don't give up on your dreams, people! Who knows, maybe someone will like my fanfic enough to draw fanart for it or make little flashes. That's darn right good enough for me!

--------------------------------------------

**Episode 5**:** Voices**

The day started off calmly enough. Azmaria and Michael had just returned from checking the stockpiles of firearms, tranquilizers, Sacred rounds, and Gospel rounds, as they were asked so that they could submit a report to the Elder for how the supplies could be adjusted. They were on their way to the Elder's workshop, laughing softly between themselves, Azmaria laughing a bit more to herself than Michael was, when young Sarah ran up to them. She was taller now and she had grown her brown hair out so that now it was almost half way down her back.

She stopped in front of them, hands on her knees as she tried to catch her breath. "Sister Azmaria, I've been looking all over for you."

Azmaria knelt down slightly, worried about her young friend. "What is it, Sarah?" Azmaria didn't have to kneel much, for over just a few years, Sarah had grown taller than Azmaria, though the sister was older.

Sarah adjusted her glasses as she stood up. "I'm sorry for the intrusion, Sister Azmaria, Brother Michael." Sarah blushed slightly. "But your singing teacher called, Sister Azmaria."

Azmaria beamed with excitement. Sarah quickly continued. "She says that she apologizes at that she'll be able to see you today at the usual time if you're available."

"Oh!" Azmaria smiled gleefully, before looking up at the large clock tower. Azmaria gasped and jumped. "I'm going to be late!"

She panicked in her cute little way and started turning in at least four different directions, unsure of where to hurry first. Sarah looked a bit frazzled too, unsure of what to do to calk Azmaria.

Michael snatched the tallies from Azmaria's hands. "I'll run these over to the Elder for you, all right?"

"All right!" Azmaria replied a bit louder than necessary. She looked over at Sarah, trying to focus on something to regain her wits. "I'm going to have to change."

"I'll come with you," Sarah called as she hurried after Azmaria who had already started sprinting back toward the sleeping quarters.

Michael turned back at the last second. "Sister Azmaria!" he called.

Azmaria quite nearly tripped and stumbled over a stair as she swung around. Sarah barely managed to dive out of the way as not to collide with Azmaria after her abrupt stop. "Yes!?"

"Do you have a ride?" Michael called back.

Azmaria's panic could be seen from all the way across the courtyard where Michael was standing. Michael tried to politely keep the chuckled out of his voice, which was impossible. "I'll take you, then!"

--------------------

Azmaria sighed as she flopped further down in the seat, the clock clinking around her neck against the buttons of her coat. "Thanks again."

Michael chuckled. "It's not trouble, really. Always happy to help."

"I'm glad," Azmaria giggled, trying desperately to hide her embarrassment at how frazzled she had been before. Michael hadn't minded at all of course, for Azmaria always tried so hard and was easy to forgive. Michael glanced over at her, when they stopped at a red light, like he often did. "That's an interesting outfit."

"Do you really think so?" the teenager giggled. It was a simple matching dress and coat of white and pink with gold buttons, one very similar to what she had worn out on missions years before. "My singing teacher doesn't like me to wear my usual uniform. She says it restricts my breathing too much."

She was laughing at herself again like she normally did when she jumped up to the window. "Oh! We're here!"

Michael parked quickly and ran around to open the door for Azmaria, who happily accepted his assistance. He stuck his hands in his pockets and walked with her to the side door of a small concert hall. "How did a Sister from the Magdalan Order get a singing teacher, anyway?"

"Oh..." Azmaria smiled softly to herself, a delicate hand encircling the clock around her neck as she walked. "An old, very dear friend of mine arranged it for me." She smiled up at her friend who didn't exactly smile back. "I'm always busy, but it's one of the few things I had left from him so I couldn't refuse." Azmaria had an almost painfully nostalgic smile, but it was so sincere that Michael couldn't help but smile back.

When they got to the right practice room in the back of the concert hall, Azmaria's singing teacher was waiting for her. "I'll just be an hour," she said to Michael. Michael stopped by the door, grinning. "I've never heard you sing. Do you mind if I watch?"

Azmaria went bright right red and instantly broke in to a string of yammering. "Well I- I don't think- I'd get nervous and- it's just that I- It's not that-"

Michael burst into laughter, trying to hold his sides together. "It's okay, it's okay," he said in between breaths, Azmaria's hat screwed up on her head in her hysterics. Michael patted her on the shoulder. "Maybe some other time."

He started off back down the hallway. "I'll be here to pick you up in an hour, all right?"

------------

Michael didn't get back in the car, but decided to go for a stroll instead. He hadn't had some leisure time to stroll though town in a while. He adjusted his tazer in his belt just in case and headed into the city. He found himself in Central Park almost immediately. He was drawn to it with its serenity. He found himself looking around for worn signs of the fabled mission of the replacing the Seal of the Seven Wings. In three years, almost all signs of it had been worn away; the land marks, the fissures, the scorched grass. Most of it was all gone. Michael was on a grassless patch on the water in between a set of boulders when a small voice whispered at him.

"I'm surprised that albino girl isn't here with you."

Michael was smiling before he even turned around. Lonai was perched upon the boulder to his right and looking out over the water. "I mean, she's practically glued to your hip."

Michael looked out over the water again with a smirk. "You're not jealous, are you?"

Michael flicked up his eyes to smirk at her and she sent him a burning glare in reply. "I suppose you believe that your disgusting comment was humorous."

Michael laughed out loud, looking slightly abashed. "Yes, well. I try. You should give humor a try too, Lonai. You know, every once in a while."

Lonai laughed her evil little snicker. "I do try humor. Making your life miserable has always been very humorous to me."

Michael sighed. "But you've been good recently, right? You're not stirring up trouble?"

"Trouble?" Lonai's voice had a strange twinge to it and Michael looked up to see her violet eyes glowing again.

CRASH! BANG!

A car nearly exploded on the street behind them. Michael immediately turned and sprinted across Central Park that had quickly before deserted.

Michael quickly arrived at the scene, his chest heaving. The driver had gotten out of the car, but had been beaten, the perpetrators moving on down the street in a small group. Michael pulled the wounded driver away from the burning car to a tree. The man was still alive, but wounded and bleeding.

Lonai leaned over his shoulder at the man. Michael spun around to her when he felt her presence, clearly angry with her. "Lonai, I thought I told you to stop all this!"

Lonai staggered back before shouting back at him, enraged. "I was with you, you idiot! I didn't cause any of this!"

"But then what caused-" Michael looked up at the group shifting down the street. "Who is it? Who is it that's making the noise?"

"The noise..." Michael whispered to himself. "Crusaders." Michael leapt up. "I'm going after them. Lonai, call a medic or something. This man needs help."

"What!?" Lonai was agasted. "Don't you realize who I am? I'm not helping you!"

"Please, Lonai!" Michael shouted as she hurried off into the street, leaving Lonai at a loss for words, looking down forlornly at the helpless and wounded man.

Michael darted into the street and found the Crusaders shouting at the people in the street and hiding the stores along it. They were moving along slowly, thankfully, but there were a decent hand full of them and they were getting frisky fast.

Michael sprinted around the side buildings and down an alley to get in front of them. He had only just begun clearing the street when he heard a cry. He swung around. The Crusaders had captured a child.

This one was older than the one that was rescued in the beginning of our story. Wrenched from his mother, the small boy was crying for his life as he was dragged along like a rag doll.

The group had gotten frisky real fast.

"The noise! The voices!"

"There are more!" They screamed. "Where are the others?"

They broke apart into a run, diving at other screaming children whose parents, siblings, friends, and relatives pulled them back in fear and alarm. The riotous Crusaders shouted and hollered and used whatever means they're animal instincts felt necessary to tear the screaming children away. Michael wouldn't stand for it.

He ran at the closest one, rammed his foot down on the rioter's, braced his arm with his other hand and rammed his elbow up under the Crusader's chin, knocking them back and throwing them out cold. The child rushed back to his mother. Michael rushed on. He kicked the next one right in the chest and then tazered the next two.

Michael ran to assist the first screaming boy that had been captured, but by the time he got there, the Crusaders that had been surrounding him had dropped to the ground, out cold. Michael looked down at them puzzled, only to realize that they had tranquilizer darts sticking out of them.

Members of the Magdalan order pulled up, rushing onto the scene, which left Michael some what confused as to how on Earth they could've learned of the rioting Crusaders so fast, especially when he had left his equipment in the car and had not been able to notify them.

Michael pointed the Magdalan Order in the right direction. "Some of the Crusaders scattered. They've taken children hostage."

The Order members spread out, questioning terrified and confused parents and guardians and darted around side streets after scattered Crusaders. Michael swung around and leapt down an alley when her head Lonai struggling.

"Let go of me, you disgusting fiend!" The crazed Lonai bit the crazed Crusader. When he dropped her, she pulled on his legs and proceeded to jump on him until Michael pulled her off. She was breathing heavily with anger. "How dare you! This filthy animal tried to kidnap me!"

"And you did a very good job of beating him down."

"Don't treat me like a child!" Lonai shouted, Michael practically holding her under her arm. The New York City Police had joined up with them and went to arrest the Crusader that was now moaning on the ground. Michael smiled innocently and held Lonai aloft. "I've got one of the children."

"Put me down this instant!" She kicked and squirmed, but Michael now knew how to hold her. "I'm not putting you down until you calm down."

"Of all the ungrateful-"

Michael approached other members of the Magdalan Order who informed him that the Crusaders had been taken down at arrested, but that some of the children had vanished and could not be found.

"Vanished?" Michael wondered to himself, perplexed. He grinned down at Lonai who had unconsciously stopped twitching because she was also listening to the Magdalan's report.

Michael grinned down at her. "It's a good thing I saved you, eh?"

Lonai instantly started kicking violently again. "You didn't save me, you vile creature. Put me down!" Michael only continued to grin.

------

Azmaria was standing outside the concert hall when Michael returned a little dirty, but none worse for the wear.

She blinked curiously. "What's going on?"

Michael smiled and waved it off. "Oh, just a little Crusader riot. It's all under control now."

Azmaria gasped. "Oh, but-" She stopped. It was then that she noticed Lonai hanging over Michael's arm looking quite agitated and worn out. "Did she...?"

Michael blinked, confused, before he looked down at Lonai and laughed. "Oh, no. She was fine, but I think we should take her with us for a little while."

"WHAT?" Azmaria almost jumped out of her skin.

Michael laughed and tried to calm her. "No, really, it's all right. One of the Crusaders tried to take Lonai so I think she'll be safer with us for a while. You'll be good, right Lonai?"

Lonai sighed deeply. Michael had all ready talked her into it and she had struggled for so long with no success that the fighting spirit had been temporarily worn out of her. She grumbled to herself instead. "Stupid human. Protecting me. It's stupid."

Azmaria looked a little nervous, but tried to put on her best face. It wasn't all that difficult for her since she was very curious about Lonai and would much rather be her friend than her enemy and be pinned by another devil again or attacked by a mob.

Azmaria extended a hand to her. "It's nice to finally get to meet you, Lonai."

Lonai didn't even look at Azmaria. Instead Lonai licked Azmaria's outstretched hand. The teenage recoiled and Michael laughed, embarrassed, ruffling up Lonai's hair. "Gosh. Sorry, Sister Azmaria. Lonai. Don't do that."

"I can do whatever I want, stinking human."

"Don't talk back to me like that."

"Don't talk back to ME like that! And put me down!"

"Sorry. Not until we get back to the Order."

"I don't want to go to the Order! Put me down!"

"No can do."

"I hate you! You hear me! I hate you!"

"And I love you."

"GAH!"

Azmaria, almost reflexively, had started panicking again. "Please, you two. Stop fighting!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm so sorry, you guys. I'm sorry I'm so terrible about updating this stuff. I really am. I want to update them at a reasonable time, but I just haven't seemed to have caught up with myself yet. The early episodes aren't all that amazing anyway. The good stuff doesn't come until later (just like in the actual anime!). I'll get better, I promise.

I'd like to take this time to thank my reviewers (and my beta reader, who is mysteriously missing.)

**Wolf** – kawaii demon girl getting jealous is really cute! I love Lonai! I just wanna hug her. She's my favorite new character for the 2nd season of Chrono Crusade! Thank you for your loyal support. I shall never forget it.

**Damki** – I'm sorry it was being annoying and giving you errors. I want to go back and beef up the 4th chapter a bit. It had errors and it seemed so light. I'm so pleased that you like it so much. There will be more on Michael and Lonai's back-story later on! (but you'll have to wait for it!)

**Thanks for Reading! Come back next week for Episode 6: Sharp-Shooter**


	6. Sharp Shooter

**Chrono Crusade II**

The Children's Crusade 

_Based off the hit anime: Chrono Crusade_

--------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: No, I'm sorry, I don't own Chrono Crusade. I'm some what relieved that I don't because I'm having enough trouble with the sequel, although I'm sure if I was writing a real sequel (which I kinda wish I was), I'd do it in a better way than posting one forced episode at a time.

--------------------------------------------

**Episode 6**:** Sharp-Shooter**

Wind and buildings, water and bridges, rushed by as eyes search fervently over the cities. It appeared that they had not found them yet.

-----

"Aww! She's adorable!"

Michael and Azmaria looked up in response to the loud cry. The two partners had been minding their own business, earnestly doing their chores, when a collection of high pitched squeals erupted from the sleeping quarters. Michael and Azmaria looked up just in time to see Lonai burst forth from the building, running for her life from a murderous hoard of giggling nuns.

Lonai dashed around the courtyard, her demon speed keeping her short legs running just barely fast enough to avoid capture.

Azmaria was overwhelmed with worry. Her voice quivered as it so often did. "Michael. I think they found Lonai."

Michael found the site rather humorous, and hilariously ironic. He waved to Lonai. Lonai, when she saw him, zigzagged around the pillars in the walkway in a last attempt to loose some of the girls, then dashed for her life for Michael. Michael smirked as she grabbed a handful of his pant leg and hid behind him and Azmaria. "See," Michael smirked, "It's not very fun to have to deal with a random mob, is it?"

Lonai glared up at Michael before quickly ducking behind him again. She had lost some of the girls, but not all of them. Many other ones broke off when they saw the group was approaching Michael. They blushed and shied away, some watching from a distance for a moment before slowly slipping away, back to their chores while there was still time to do them.

The troublesome trio, Sisters Mary, Anna and Claire, were all there, not hesitating the least bit in Michael's presence, as well as a few other girls that Azmaria had gotten to know while she lived there.

"Oh, don't hide." Anna poked. "We won't hurt you."

"We just want to hug you," Mary squealed.

Lonai had a death grip on Michael's pants and refused to let go.

"She likes you Michael," a young girl with long brown braids giggled, glancing up and beaming at the young man.

"Everyone likes Michael," a young woman with cropped black hair giggled back. Michael smiled in his usual, humble, embarrassed, irresistible sort of way. "Now, now. That can't be true."

"But it is, Brother Michael." The attention almost instantly swayed from one cute thing to another, as the girls as stood and pressed themselves upon the amazing Brother Michael. "You're so kind and helpful."

"Yes, you're always asking us how we're feeling."

Michael wasn't quite sure what to do with all this direct attention. "I can't take all the credit," he retaliated bashfully. "I'm just following the ways for the church."

"And you're so modest and humble!" the girls continued.

"You're amazing, Brother Michael. You're practically a saint!"

Sister Claire, and Sister Clair alone, seemed to be the only one that hadn't completely shifted focus from the cute little girl to the handsome young man. It had been because Sister Claire was starring at her the entire time with an almost sleepy, but focused gaze, that Lonai hadn't fled yet. Sister Claire squatted there, a hand pressed against her cheek. Her voice broke through the squeals "Perhaps she is related to Michael."

It took a moment for the rest of the nun to remember what Sister Claire was talking about. They all shifted their gaze to look down at the flustered Lonai. They all squatted and examined her in a similar fashion. Azmaria was speechless with worry.

Michael thought fast of something that would allow Lonai to get out of this mess, but be able to stick so that Lonai could stay without intrusion. He gave his modest little chuckle. "Yeah, well, she's my sister."

"NO, I'M NOT!" Lonai leapt from behind Michael so that she might properly scream at him. The girls all pulled back to give her room, but they did not flee for Lonai's voice was just as adorable as she was.

"I'm not your sister!" the little devil screamed. "How dare you call me that! I'd never-"

"Then what are you?" Sister Claire asked, and the other girls all pressed in around her, waiting for an answer. Lonai went red, flustered and agitated, now realizing her mistake to shout out. She glanced up at Michael who was grinning, knowing full well that it was Lonai's turn to get out of her own problem.

Lonai sighed, kicking herself inside as she forced the words out. "I'm his niece."

"His niece?" They all squealed in unison.

Michael, to solidify Lonai's excuse, leapt at her and flung his arms around her. "But I want her to be my sister!" He pressed his cheek to hers, if only to make her more embarrassed and uncomfortable as the girl's squealing continued.

They were slowly trying to think up ways to make the pack of squealing girls go away when a brother marched up to them, one large and intimidating enough to temporarily silence the girls. He bowed respectively. "Brother Michael and Sister Azmaria, Sister Kate requests an audience with you as soon as possible."

"Oh yes," Azmaria bowed back quickly. "Right away."

"We'll come right now!" Michael chimed, pulling Lonai free. "Come along, sis."

"I'm not your sis, dang it!" Lonai shouted again as he pulled her along.

Before Azmaria and Michael reentered the main hall, Michael pulled Lonai to the side. "Now, Lonai. Please go back to the Elder's place like we asked you to."

Lonai shifted her eyes. "The Elder looks at me funny."

Azmaria giggled a bit to herself. "You're still a child so he won't do anything to you. He'll be able to come up with an excuse if anyone discovers what you are."

Lonai grumbled and kicked at random rocks as she walked over to the vine-covered building that was the Elder's.

Azmaria and Michael watched her leave. Azmaria tilted her head in curiosity. "I wonder what she was doing in the dorms in the first place."

Michael chuckled. "Who really knows with Lonai."

-----

The good humor faded rather quickly when they entered Sister Kate's presence. She looked quite serious, though she did try to keep up the slightest of smiles, though it was obvious she was concerned about something. Azmaria tried to hold in a panic, hoping desperately that this meeting was about Lonai.

Sister Kate looked up, causing Azmaria to quiver some. "You called for us, Sister Kate?"

"Yes, I did." She paused. "Did you two notice anything unusual during the last riot with the Crusaders?"

Azmaria looked perplexed, and slightly relived that this wasn't about Lonai. Azmaria didn't say anything, however, for she knew that if she told Sister Kate that she wasn't actually at that riot, she might be told to leave the room.

Michael spoke up. "Besides the targeting of children, you mean?"

Sister Kate folded her hands together. "Similar riots had broken out in several other major cities. Some of such cities you've seen, Sister Azmaria."

Azmaria wrapped a hand around the clock hanging from her neck, shaking slightly. "You mean... San Francisco?"

"Correct. In fact, the average numbers of riots has been increasing of late."

"Yes," Michael cut in, "but some of those riots weren't caused by the Crusaders."

"But there is an increasing number that have been cause by them."

"But how?" Azmaria asked, quivering. "Haven't we apprehended many of the Crusaders?"

Sister Kate sighed slightly, obviously vexed by the same question as Azmaria. "This is true, however-"

"Sister Kate," Azmaria's voice was growing louder. "You can't be telling that the forces that I've been fighting for three years are gaining strength."

Sister Kate looked up at Azmaria who was shaking violently, so much that Michael shifted to support her. "I received a report just recently, which is the reason I summoned you here. Our branch in London, England, relayed a message to us that a brash of riots had broken out in London, Paris, and Rome, all at the same time as the one in the city."

Michael's head shot up. "But that means that-"

"Yes," Sister Kate's eyes narrowed. "This parasite has spread overseas."

-------------

Azmaria refused too much of Michael's help, insisting that she could control herself. They had been dismissed from Sister Kate's office. The partners had only just barely gotten down the stairs when Sister Anna stopped them. "Azmaria!"

Sister Anna, followed closely by Mary and at a distance by Claire, handed Azmaria a list and had an assignment for her.

"Errands?" Azmaria was starring at the paper with a look of confusion. She was often sent of errands, but this hardly felt like the time.

"Yup! You don't mind, do you?"

"Uhh..." Azmaria had to take a moment for her brain to catch up with her, starring into Anna and Claire's beaming faces. The smile was contagious. "I don't mind at all," she beamed back, always glad to help. It brought a small smirk to Michael and a small, barely noticeable sigh of relief from the trio of Sisters.

Outside, Michael found Lonai sitting on the roof of the Elders workshop. She was starring off into space, her eyes having become steely. She jumped when Michael called her named. She jumped down to meet him.

"Would you like to go to town with Azmaria and I?" Michael asked with a gentleman's grin. Lonai was instantly angered. "Why, the heck, would I want to go anywhere with you!"

"Oh," Michael sighed, turning away. "So you'd want to stay here, then?"

Lonai blushed furiously at having fallen into Michael's trap. "Of course I don't want to stay here, you idiot! God, I hate you so much!"

"Well then," Michael smiled warmly, gesturing to escort Lonai out of the courtyard, "shall we go."

"I'll go!" she shouted, "and I don't need you to help me. Stay away from me!"

Needless to say, the car ride wasn't much more pleasant, but it was equally amusing. Azmaria allowed Lonai to sit in the front passenger seat as a sign of friendship, but Lonai openly and loudly expressed her distaste for charity and sat in the back seat. Michael and Azmaria attempted to make conversation with her, which Lonai also severely frowned upon. In the end, Michael would end up chuckling and Azmaria would feel shunned and unwanted.

"Alright then," Michael smiled, helping Azmaria out of the car (Lonai almost took off one of his fingers when he offered to help her). Michael looked over the shopping list. "Which stop should we make first?

"Oh," Azmaria smiled as innocently as she could. "You don't have to follow me. I can run errands by myself."

"Nonsense," Michael chuckled. "I'm already here with you."

"Okay," Azmaria nodded, looking to the side in thought. "How about you and Lonai do the grocery shopping and I go to the seamstress and the pharmacy?"

"You're sure you'll be all right on your own?"

"I'm all right," Azmaria nodded cheerfully and complacently. "And we'll get done faster this way."

"Meet you back here in an hour."

Waiting until they had gone their separate ways, Lonai grumbled. "Why do I always have to go with you?"

"Did you want to go with Sister Azmaria?" Michael asked with a thoughtful grin.

The little Lonai, standing no taller than his hip, scowled at Michael. "No! I didn't want to go with her!"

"You wanted to go with me, then?"

Lonai was blushing furiously. "NO!" She cried. "I didn't want to go with anyone!"

"Then you would've preferred if I left you in the car?"

"NO!" Lonai was absolutely furious, stomping her feet as they walked down the sidewalk, attracting attention that neither Michael nor Lonai seemed to notice. "Why the hell do you keep bothering me with your stupid questions?" She leapt on his back and latched onto his hair. Michael just laughed, trying to keep his little hat on his head. "They're honest questions, aren't they? I meant nothing by them."

"Yes, you did! You're a stinking liar!"

"Shh."

"Don't tell me to sush, you stupid hum-"

"Shh!" Michael yanked her down off his shoulders and covered her mouth, wrapping her tightly in his arms. She struggled against him, even after he dived between adjoining buildings to hide.

There was an unhappy gathering on the street ahead. "Another riot, already?"

"It wasn't me, I swear," Lonai grumbled through Michael's hand.

Michael peered around the corner for another look. He gasped. Michael was incorrect. This wasn't another riot. This was a devil. A very large one with many legs and a small face wedged into its thick neck. Michael pulled back. "We have to find Sister Azmaria."

----

Sister Azmaria at the time was wandering the streets, minding her own business and reading over the list as she went, when she rounded a corner and walked right into one of the devil's many legs.

There was a moment of confusion as she starred at the leg and tried to decipher what it was. A loud screech helped her figure it out.

Her face slowly transformed, twisted and contorted into shock and complete fear. Her scream came slowly, but when it escaped, it came full force, rippling through the air. The devil cried back at her.

Michael swung back around the corner, Lonai at his heels. "Sister Azmaria?"

He already knew it was her, but that didn't mean he couldn't pretend to be in denial about it.

Azmaria backed up slowly and then sprinted away, the monster in pursuit in spite of his size. Michael instinctively reached for his gun, but all that he had was his tazer. "Dammit!" He scolded himself and started off in a run the other direction. "Please look after her, Lonai!"

"Where the hell are you going?" Lonai shouted after him.

"I'm getting my gun!"

Lonai cursed under her breath and ran off.

---

Azmaria was sprinting for her life, the time piece bouncing off her chest as she ran. The devil screeched at her, colliding into buildings as it raced after her. She was unarmed and had felt fear like this in a very long time. "What's a devil doing here?"

Of course, as the climax of all such chase scenes, Azmaria came to a dead end, the river. She stopped abruptly, her arms flailing to steady her balance. The giant devil approached, legs spreading out every which way, its face crunched and voiceless, it's two ragged mouths screeching.

Azmaria cringed, sliding along the edge of the railing of the river, searching for an exit. The only one she could find was Lonai. Lonai was standing on the corner behind the giant devil.

"Lonai!" Azmaria cried, her voice catching. "Lonai, please help me."

Lonai didn't move, but continued to stand there on the corner and stare at her, her eyes strange and resentful. Fear struck Azmaria's heart and with a quick sweep of the monster's front claw, she was knocked over the railing.

Time slowed down for just a moment. All noise vanished except for the clear, soothing rock of the waves breaking on the bank. Her hand felt warm, and then she was dangling over the river.

"That was a close one there, little lady," chimed a deep, honeyed voice. The light above her did not allow her to see the source of said voice until it pulled her back up over the railing and she refound her feet.

Michael was there, breathing heavily, worry etched in his face. Lonai was there too, although she was still standing on the corner. Azmaria looked up to find herself in the arms of a man with a strangely familiar face. His hair was soft and golden and his eyes were rich and blue, and he had a small, clean goatee.

He was smiling at Azmaria's awe and she carefully put her down. "You all right there now, miss?"

Azmaria was almost even more confused than she was before. "Ummm..."

The man turned and looked over at Michael who looked as if he was recovering from a heart attack. "You need to be more careful with your partner, here. She would've fallen into the river if I hadn't been here."

Michael had been running much to fast and breathing much to hard to be angry with this stranger for putting down his partner abilities, even though it was the truth. "How- How'd you know-"

Azmaria looked up at the man and a twinge of recognition of his faint western accent made her gasp. She looked up at his hat, his black-rimmed hat with the silver cord tied around it.

"You're that man I saw the other day."

The man turned and smiled warmly at her and Azmaria blinked back. "You were at Rosette's grave. You gave her that rose."

He tipped his hat to her, now releasing her from his steadying hold. "I'm honored that you remember me, miss."

He backed away, giving her some room. Azmaria looked around. The devil was gone, vaporized. She looked around, perplexed. Michael had his pistol, but she knew that she would've been able to hear him if he had been firing that.

Michael approached the man next, relieved and curious. "Thank you so much for your help."

The man picked up a long rifle from where he had dropped it on the ground when he had jumped to save Azmaria. It had an impressively sized scope. "No need to thank me. Just doing my job."

Michael's interest rose exponentially when he saw the weapon, as did Azmaria's when she walked over and saw it herself, recognizing the make.

"Wait, that's a-"

"May I see the ammunition for that?" Michael asked, holstering his pistol.

The man picked up a long, thin black case that Azmaria remembered him carrying before, and retrieved several small tranquilizer darts. Michael almost laughed when he realized his hunch was correct. "You're the one who's been covering Azmaria all those times."

Azmaria blinked curiously before remembering that day she had first met this man when the riot broke loose outside the Order and how rioters had been dropping like flies before they had been able to reach her. She remembered the riot with the Crusaders where the upstarts would seemingly randomly drop, unconscious, in fact all of the troublesome situations when they had been exposed to the open air had had some similar occurrence. It had been this man.

The man smiled smally. His smile was pure enough that he only required a small one to show his good intentions. "That's right, you've pinned me down. Wasn't sure if you needed me." He slid his rifle into the case and locked it up with gusto, before swinging it over his shoulder. "But it looks like you cause too much trouble for just one or two."

He bowed his hat and extended a hand to Azmaria. "The name's Jeremiah Bradley. I'm your new partner."

"WAH?!"

-------------------------------------------------

Dang, these chapters are annoying me. They're hard to write, I can't get my point across the way I want it to get across, I'm saying things before I want to say them and they aren't going to get really good until at least the tenth episode. I'm sorry, my dear readers. I truly am.

I'd like to take this time to thank my reviewers:

**Wolf**: Thank you for brightening my day. Your reviews amuse me to no end. Lonai is fun to poke at. I shall be sure to poke at her more.

**Damki**: Thank you, my dear friend, for your reviews. All the reviews I get mean so much to me. You all must tell me things I can do better as well as things I've done wrong.

With this story, I really wouldn't mind if I got flamers, as long as you explain to me what you dislike so much. I'd gladly fix everything I can.

**Thanks for Reading! Come back next week for Episode 7: Spirit Doll**


	7. Spirit Doll

**Chrono Crusade II**

The Children's Crusade 

_Based off the hit anime: Chrono Crusade_

--------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: I don't own Chrono Crusade. I don't own any department stores, I don't own the NYPD, I don't know the kid with the cowboy hat's name, but I do own a cowboy hat though it's not nearly as cool as his. I haven't drawn Bradley or Michael's, or Azmaria's outfit so feel free to draw it for me and then show them to be because I'd really like to see what they look like. And that's not a typo, the anime spelled it Brooklym.

--------------------------------------------

**Episode 7**:** Spirit Doll**

Brooklym

--

"So we're still, basically, in New York City, right?"

Azmaria glanced out the window. "Maybe? I guess so.

"Wow. It's bigger than I thought." Michael was looking out the window himself, resembling an eight-year-old child, at the buildings rushing. Lonai, the one who actually was an eight year old, looked incredibly flustered and embarrassed and shoved the supply box further between them. "Hey," Michael looked up, "thanks for driving, Brad."

"Yes, thank you Brother Bradley," Azmaria joined.

Jeremiah Bradley nodded his head with a pleasant smirk, his eyes glittering in the sun. "My pleasure."

Brother Bradley was driving, Azmaria was in the front passenger seat and Michael and Lonai sat in the back.

They had been sent to assist the New York City Police in investigating a rather strange supernatural phenomenon in Brooklym. "There have been several missing persons reports there, as well. Do keep your eyes open for anything suspicious," Sister Kate had told them before they left.

Bradley had been openly against Lonai accompanying them, but Michael and Azmaria both insisted on taking her. Michael assured Bradley that she would not be any trouble and would even help out if need be (Michael had nudged Lonai when she began to moan in protest).

It was late afternoon, but still daylight when they finally parked outside a large department store. They all stepped out of the car, looking over the police blockade. Azmaria blinked. "A toy store?"

Michael walked up along side her, looking up at the store. Lonai stayed a fair distance behind them.

"I'll go check us in, then." Brother Bradley grinned, slipping his hat back over his head and hefted the long, black case with his rifle over his shoulder. His outfit was a bit more customized than most others in the order, but higher-level exorcists tend to have more interesting outfits. He wore a long dark blue coat edged in silver instead of gold, with silver crosses over the pockets. Dark blue pants were tucked into thick black boots, and a dark blue vest ribbed with back and silver was tight to his chest, accenting his pectorals muscles. He was dressed a bit flashier than Michael who was wearing the standard male exorcist uniform.

Brother Bradley approached the nearest police officer, looking beautiful and glamorous, but strangely intimidating at the same time. The police officer pointed Brother Bradley out to another officer, who ran over to Bradley. It was a bright, enthusiastic young man with scruffy brown hair and a cowboy hat of his own. Bradley addressed the boy kindly and gestured over to his partners standing by the car. The young man with the faded cowboy hat ran over to them, his cheeks near red with excitement.

"Aw, wow. You guys actually came!" The young man shook their hands with both of his. Michael and Azmaria smiled awkwardly as Michael tried to keep his little cap on.

The boy continued. "They didn't think I should bother, that it was all just some kind of prank, but I've seen some crazy stuff before and I knew I'd be worth it to call you guys up."

He shook Azmaria's hand next, but more gently this time. "It's an honor to see you again." Azmaria looked at him with her usual look of innocent confusion. The boy smiled. "You probably don't remember me. You and your friends saved me from those mummies in the park a whole bunch of years ago."

As if Azmaria could forget. Every day, every adventure, every moment that she had shared with Rosette, Chrono and Satella where always fresh and strong in her mind... as long as she held the clock around her neck.

The boy giggled, fixing his cowboy hat. "I decided to join the force after you guys saved me, ya know, give back a little. Man, is it great to meet you all."

"Yea, yea, yea," Lonai interrupted, pushing through Michael and Azmaria to make herself known. "Get to the point, buddy. What's the problem here?"

The young man looked down with curiosity and even more excitement at Lonai. "Aw, wow! You've got a different one now!"

Lonai bunched her fists and was about to explode with anger at being addressed with such informality, when Michael and Azmaria pulled her back, laughing loudly.

"So, yeah. What seems to be the trouble?"

The young man looked up, recollected himself and beamed brightly at them. He led them past the blockade and into the department store. Long shadows were being cast about as the sun began to set, casting an eerie light on the toys inside. "There's a new toy on the market," the young man started, flicking on the lights of the displays. "These new dolls with all movable joints. They brought in some really big, antique ones too, to put on display."

Their shoes echoed as they walked down the linoleum floors. "Recently, though," the young man with the cowboy hat continued, "they say this one doll comes out of its case and roam around at night. The police say it's some kind of trick, but I think it's gonna need an exorcist." He grinned at Sister Azmaria. "So they let me call you guys up. I must admit, I've always wanted to."

Michael shifted the box on his back, glancing around the store. "Well, I wouldn't mind an easy case. Oh, hey, look, Lonai. They've got books." Lonai, glad for the excuse, instantly broke off from the group.

"The kid's section's over here," the young man pointed out. He flicked the switch for the next display and Azmaria stumbled back right into Bradley.

The display lights, without the added light from the normal store lights or the sun, cast a sickly collection of glow and shadow on the display of dolls, large and small. Three full sized ones stood in large glass cases in the back of the display. They were beautiful, it was clear to tell. They were made with mastery: cascading hair and curls that fell just the right way, full gowns and petticoats. The hem of the gown on the middle doll, however, looked slightly worn and dirtied.

"Is that the doll that walks around?" Michael asked, looking up at the doll and then to the boy. The boy nodded. "Yup. Every night. If we wait around long enough, you'll be able to see it."

So they waited. Other police officers soon joined them and waited with them, though they gave them their space. Bradley set up a nice scouting spot onto of some of the shelves and Michael was talking to the enthusiastic young lad about the missing persons reports in the area.

Azmaria, after she checked her holy water supplies, pistol, and ammunition, decided to look for clues as well as put some distance between herself and the spooky dolls. She found Lonai sitting by the window in the aisle with the books. There weren't all that many, but there were enough. Lonai had found one that interested her.

Azmaria was actually pleasantly surprised. She didn't think Lonai was the type who'd be into reading books.

"What are you reading, Lonai?" Azmaria asked with a warm and friendly voice.

"Frankenstein," Lonai replied casually without looking up. Azmaria's mouth quirked at the name. "What's it about?"

Lonai's reply, again, was just as casual. "It's about this scientist that tries to create life by sowing together a bunch of body parts. He ends up creating a monster that then escapes and is now hunting the scientist down and wrecking his life." Lonai turned the page.

Azmaria went rigid, a smile still stuck on her face even though she looked like she was about to cry. "Oh," she choked. "I'll leave you alone then."

Lonai smirked to herself and turned another page as Azmaria slowly forced herself to hobble away.

--

They did not have to wait that much longer. The glass case clicked open and the officers all spun to watch the doll in the center with the cascading golden hair, step forth from its stand. The officers closest to it went blank faced in awe.

"What's up with them?" Michael asked the young man. The boy glanced over at the cops. "Beats me. Probably wondering how the heck it's moving." The boy took a sip from his coffee mug. "Kinda pretty, ain't she?"

"Yeah, kinda. For a possessed doll, anyway."

They only laughed a moment before the boy's arms went limp and his coffee mug shattered on the floor.

--

Azmaria looked up at the procession of cops that were walking, in a line, past the aisle. She blinked. "What's going on?" She stepped up to one of them, but he kept walking. She nervously waved a hand in front of his face. "Hello?" There was no response. The cops' eyes were blank. Azmaria glanced up and down the line. "Why is everyone-" she gasped. The doll was leading them all. It was glowing strangely. Azmaria starred intently at the back of its head. The doll stopped and slowly turned around. Its eyes were empty too. Their eyes met for a moment and Azmaria felt a strange sensation begin to creep over her.

Brother Bradley tacked Azmaria to the ground, stumbling back into the aisle. "Don't look at it!" Brother Bradley held her tightly until the sensation vanished and she gasped. Brother Bradley sighed in relief. He got off her and slowly let her back up. "They're possessed too," Bradley said to her when she regained her feet. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine." Azmaria fixed her habit and collected herself. "But what about-"

"Michael?"

Azmaria and Bradley looked up at the same time when they heard Lonai's voice echo through the darkness. They peered out of the aisle to see Lonai standing at the edge of hers, watching the procession. She found Michael quickly, his eyes strange and watery. Lonai hissed angrily at him. "Stupid human! How dare you let this happen!"

Michael gave no response, but kept on walking like the others. Lonai hissed and growled, enraged again. She glared up the line at the doll that had stopped to look at her. Lonai glared back at it, all her muscles tense. "Pathetic creature," she hissed. "Release him. This one is mine." The doll starred blankly back. Lonai's eyes narrowed and began to drain of their color, from bright violet to almost white gray. "I am the only one who can have him. I'm the only one allowed to take him. I'm the only one who will kill him. His soul belongs to me!" He reached up and grabbed for the strange key around Michael's neck in her anger.

She cried out in pain when she touched it, however. Her hand seared and steamed as she roared with rage, the force of it knocking books and toys and appliances off shelves.

Michael took Lonai's hand. "Now, why'd you have to go and grab at it like that, Lonai, when you know it hurts you so much?"

Lonai's face flushed with embarrassment and rage as she wrenched her scarred hand back from Michael. "I wouldn't have tried if you hadn't been stupid enough to get yourself possessed by some stupid toy. You're such an idiot!"

"Michael!" Azmaria ran over to him and almost threw herself at him, still startled by Lonai's scream. "Are you all right?"

Michael rubbed the back of his head, embarrassed. "I'm just fine. Looks like I blanked out there for a moment." Azmaria sighed with relief and Brother Bradley walked up behind her, smiling to himself as he shook his head. "I guess this explains the missing persons report."

"Guess so. All that's left is to take out the doll. Eh, wha-"

Lonai was way ahead of him. She ran at the doll in a blind charge. The doll watched her come, but to their surprise, the doll didn't fight back. Lonai tackled it to the ground, her eyes gone steely. She was about the slash the thing across the face when Michael chuckled, walking past the policemen rigid from the dolls spell. "Don't break it, Lonai. It's an antique."

Lonai growled at him before she stood up. She ripped the holy water off of Azmaria's belt and grimaced angrily at the doll as she slowly dispensed the whole container across its face. The doll's eerie glow vanished and its head fell back. The policemen started looking around, confused.

Lonai dropped the container and it shattered with a crystal ring upon the floor. "It proved to be an unsuitable host. It shall not be possessed again." And with that, Lonai turned and left, walking right out the front door, holding her hand tenderly.

They watched her leave.

Michael slapped the young man with the cowboy hat cheerfully on the back. "Well, that solves that problem. It was a pleasure doing business with you." The police were moving about, regaining their wits, cleaning up, and putting the doll back in its case.

The young man sighed. "Aw, drat. I missed it all."

"Yes, you did," Bradley smirked, tossing his black case onto his shoulder again.

Azmaria bowed to the young man. "Oh, but please, if you need help again, please don't hesitate to call us."

The young man looked up, beaming brightly, the smile reappearing on his face and he adjusted his hat. "You bet I will." He smirked and winked and Azmaria simply stood there, confused.

----------------------------------------------

Yeah! Check it out! I got this up on Saturday this time! I'm so proud of myself! Be proud of me! I work really hard! Yes, the basic idea for this was taken right out of the Chrono Crusade manga (the last few pages of book #3), but it was so cute. I couldn't have it be processed by a little girl in the hospital because that stuff just didn't happen in the anime. The episodes are going to keep getting better, trust me!

With this story, I really wouldn't mind if I got flamers, as long as you explain to me what you dislike so much. I'd gladly fix everything I can.

I'd like to take this time to thank my reviewers (and my beta reader who has mysteriously disappeared)

**Damki** – Lonai's a funny character. She's going to keep getting better too! Tell me if I don't anything wrong. I need to reread these more often. I keep finding typos.

**Wolf** – Azzy's got 2 to 3 partners now! Isn't it great! Your reviews are the funniest I've ever gotten and it makes me smile. Makes a girl feel special, ya know? Lonai's rants make me smile, too.

**Thanks for Reading! Come back next week for Episode 8: Alternate Form**


	8. The Rest of the Story (outline)

Chrono Crusade II

Children's Crusade

_Based on the anime: Chrono Crusade_

EPISODE OUTLINES

_ I'm afraid that I'll never finish, so here's the outline so you'll at least know what I was planning. I know it's not as good as the actual story, but I thought it'd make up a little bit for being inactive for so long. There's a tiny possibility that I'll write a few more of the episodes, but that's very unlikely. Take care and enjoy my notes._

EPISODE 1

Set up the the year is 1931, the year that the previous series ended at. Azmaria's a beautiful (but still clumsy) young teenager and the three comic relief girls: Claire, Anna, and Mary as still alive and well, as well as Sister Kate. Azmaria has the lifeclock. We know nothing of Remington.

We find out that the main problems now are huge riots of enraged people, the only demon sightings being the ones that pocess the people leading them. There is really limited demon activity. They save a baby from being sacrificed by a crowd in this one, though the people still consider the Magdelene order to be heretics.

They save the baby and we see that Sarah from the orphanage is working at the order now as a nurse. Azmaria meets with Sister Kate who decides it's high time to get her a partner.

EPISODE 2

It begins with Azmaria visiting the Elder and we realize how badly Azmaria's still trying to be like Rosette. In her despair she decides to visit Rosette's grave. On the way she has a huge collection of flashbacks looking at the clock, of Rosette, Satella, Joshua and the apostles. With the clock with her, she feels Rosette is with her. She sees Bradley at the grave (but doesn't know it's him yet). Seeing the grave gives her strength.

When she gets back there's another big riot at the order's gates. Azmaria tries to talk to them, but they turn on her. This is the first Lonai sighting. Michael saves Azmaria from the angry crowd (Bradley was covering her too, but they don't know that). We meet Michael, who is a charming young man, and we find out he was transferred to be Azmaria's new partner. We find out that Michael's the son of one of the apostles, the long brown haired woman. Azmaria's totally heart broken.

The we see that Michael knows the little devil girl that brought the crowd to the gates.

EPISODE 3

It's Azmaria and Michael's first assignment together. The three older sisters all bid her off, happy to not have to watch her and overly pleased to have a young guy like Michael staying in their branch. Michael waves back just as affectionately, but is completely clueless to the fact that their hitting on him. This shall be another crowd control situation. Something will be spurred by some news from W. and we'll get a little history and then there'll be some smoke bombs, getting through crowds of people, Michael leaping over a car to rescue Azmaria. Stuff like that. There'll be a big fight scene and when they think they've broken up the crowd and they have back up, Azmaria will spot Lonai and chase after her. Lonai will slink off down an alleyway and be about to spring on the unsuspecting Azmaria when Michael catches her by the back collar.

Lonai will kick and struggle and look like a really cute little child. Azmaria will look really confused and Michael will apologize and introduce Lonai and Lonai will just get really mad at him, proclaim once again that she desperately hates him and break free and run off again. Azmaria's really confused and in the car back, after Azmaria treats Michael's wound from when Lonai bit him, he says her powers are limited.

April 15 - The Castellemmarese War ends with the assassination of Joe "The Boss" Masseria, briefly leaving Salvatore Maranzano as capo di tutti i capi, "boss of all bosses" and undisputed ruler of the American mafia. Maranzano is himself assassinated less than 6 months later, leading to the establishment of the Five Families.

The **Castellammarese War** (1927 - 1931) was a bloody power struggle for control of the Italian-American mafia between two factions. The war ended with Salvatore Maranzano, head of the Castellammmarese faction, becoming capo di tutti capi (the Boss of the Bosses) for the entire mafia. After he was killed, "the Commission" of five mafia families of equal stature was established

EPISODE 4

There's a demon attack in this one and when the new team blasts it, we find that Lonai was behind it again. Azmaria wonders why Lonai hates Michael so much. This episode has Michael's explanation of his mother finding Lonai locked up and the key that we find out later Lonai cannot touch and we find out that Lonai's been sealed in a room for as long as he's known until three years ago. Azmaria explains a little of what happened three years ago. We insert a whole lot of altered W. history in here and a lot of flashbacks

The **Great Depression** started after October 29, 1929, known as Black Tuesday.

The most famous crash, the Wall Street Crash of 1929, happened on October 29, 1929.

October 24 (known as Black Thursday) was the first in a number of increasingly shocking market drops. This was followed swiftly by Black Monday on October 28 and Black Tuesday on October 29.

EPISODE 5

Traveling, healing, singing (singing lessons), Lonai getting mad, etc. An attack on a bunch of kids that's not Lonai's fault. etc. Lonai joins the team (kinda).

EPISODE 6

Enter Bradley

EPISODE 7

They're sent to Brooklym and we remeet the kid in the cowboy hat from the 1st season when they were fighting the mummies with Satella.

"What are you reading, Lonai?"

"Frankenstein" (by Mary Shelley)

EPISODE 8

The quest in the woods with the swamp where we learn that Lonai can be unlocked to a sexy young woman demon form. Her powers are still sealed away, but her legion is activated and she can heal herself.

They're on a missing person hunt and get lost and are invited into this old cottage by this young woman. Lonai's a little spooked and references Sherlock Holmes. Turns out the woman is a demon using the real woman as human host so that she can remain young and beautiful. Lonai, having been knocked down a trapped door, finds the woman, frees her from her spell of suspended animation and once she's freed, the woman starts to age. "I was dreaming. It was a terrible nightmare. Thank you for waking me up." She'll reach out an aging, old bony hand to Lonai who will take it. "Thank you." and the woman will die and shrivel.

At the same time, the demon was trying to each Azmaria so they take her down, but then the house starts to age and collapse too so they run out. Lonai appears behind them having come through a trap door in the garden holding one of the candles that was in the spell and lights and the remnants of the house on fire.

Lonai's all somber and serious for the car ride back and when they arrive, Michael goes to help her out and locks her back up and Lonai flips out at him.

EPISODE 9

Lonai gets really angry and threatens to kill Azmaria and Bradley almost kills her (he shoots past her head). "You think I don't know what you are!?" Lonai will shout at him.

Lonai goes to free Crusaders from a prison to get back at Bradley and we see Aion there. Lonai wasn't going to let them go, but Aion does it for her and everyone blames Lonai and Lonai's flipping out and is shocked. They'll all run into town, trying to catch the crusaders and they'll see them running past Lonai who's standing totally rigid. They'll accuse her of letting them out and she'll get a little angry, but then she'll tell them that Aion's back.

EPISODE 10

The Elder invents something fun... or... Azmaria joins the militia!

February 14 - The original film version of Dracula with Bela Lugosi is released.

May 1 - Construction of the Empire State Building is completed in New York City.

"Hey, I hear their almost finished with the Empire State Building in New York City."

"Really? But they just started it last year."

"Yeah. Hey, we should go see it sometime. I hear it's gonna be the tallest building in the World."

EPISODE 11

Azmaria starts talking to Lonai about what's going on because Azmaria really wants Lonai to be her friend. Lonai starts making observations about what's going on. How Aion wants to destroy the balance between heaven and hell and make it Earth and that that'll be freedom. She says that the darkness of Pandaemonium has been disintegrating, the devil world vanishing in the light, but earth grows steadily darker, over thrown with hate and greed. Hell is raising up from the depths and Earth is preparing for it.

Lonai asks if Rosette's in heaven and Azmaria says 'of course'. Lonai then says that if Aion's trying to make Heaven on Earth then wouldn't Rosette end up here, along with all the evils of Hell?

Azmaria breaks into tears and says that can't happen; that Rosette has to stay where she is and not see all this pain left behind. Azmaria asks if Aion can really do that. Aion can't really do that, right? Lonai give her a very blank, impassive look (like the one Shigure gives Akito) and finally says that 'Aion's come back from Hell. Who really knows what he can do.'

Azmaria's torn apart and runs off to be by herself. Bradley's about to comfort her from his perch, but Sarah gets to her first. Sarah says she's going to visit Joshua and Azmaria goes with her. Joshua answers the door and is smiling and hugs them (he's especially nice to Sarah) and he's very happy to see them. Sarah says that Joshua's definitely improving. Joshua asks if they've seen Euwen (Remington) and Sarah says she hasn't and Joshua says he hasn't visited in a long time. Azmaria's not really paying attention 'cause she's looking around.

We see Joshua's huge book collection and Sarah says something like he's going to run out of ideas for books and Joshua says no; that it's like he's been dreaming up ideas for this book for as longer than he can remember, and Joshua looks all nostalgic. Sarah points out that Joshua's books are actually quite popular and she says it gives her a great comfort to see them, because it means that in the midst of all this chaos and death, there are still people with hope, who, even though they're afraid, still go about their lives and publish and illustrate and read and educate. The books are proof that there is still order and thus there is still hope to restore the rest of the world to it.

Azmaria starts looking at Joshua's most recent illustrations, saying he's gotten really good and Joshua says he hopes they'll let him use his original illustrations finally. He says that in this story they have a dream of what they'll be like when they're all grown up and that's when Azmaria turns the page and there's a picture of Rosette, just as she remembers her, with Chrno, just as she remembers him, sitting close together on the Asteral line smiling at her. Azmaria breaks into tears. She realizes that Chrno and Rosette are together in the Asteral line and she thanks God for that little vision. That all of the ones dear to them that they lost are now together in that river of life.

Michael, Bradley and Lonai (in kid form?) are probably gonna show up around then 'cause they all went looking for her and Lonai will get to see the picture and she'll get all silent and nostalgic and be staring at the picture and out the window and looking at the rest of the pictures. "So that's Rosette?"

EPISODE 12

Somewhere in this episode it's going to be dark and Lonai's going to sneak into Azmaria's room while she's sleeping and snoop around a little bit. She finds the life clock and the framed picture of the group. She stares at the picture first, focusing on the famous Rosette, the fabled Satella, Azmaria when she was small and Chrno. she stares at the little smiling Chrno for a long time and then she turns a hand to the life clock (she's in adult form a lot now). She wraps a gentle hand around it and studies the lifeless hands (she's never really seen it before). Her eyes scrunch up like she's angry and is going to cry. "Bastard. You weren't suppose to die without me." Azmaria stirs and Lonai vanishes out the window.

There's another riot, children being rounded up again or something and Aion's at the middle of it now. There's more twisted history in here about what's going on with W. and that Hell's balance is breaking; it's only a matter of time before Heaven comes. And they ask him what the hell he's doing here if everything's going to plan. Aion says something like God had a back up plan. He said that God and the devils made a pact that it was the devil's job to make man fear God again, but it was taken too far so God came up with a back up plan, but he's so confident that his plans will work that he never does them with any sort of speed and just let's people suffer while he plans and blah blah. Aion makes off with a bunch of kids and they disperse the crowd.

EPISODE 13

They're talking to Sister Kate about what Aion's talking about with God's back up plan. Bradley makes the observation that all the riots they've been encountering have been over children (except Lonai's). Michael suddenly remembered something that had hung on his wall when he was a child (It's the things we have framed on our wall) that when God wants something great done in the world he doesn't send down a fiery hale or legions of avenging angels, he sends a baby and then he waits, just like with Jesus Christ. So they guess that Aion's trying to find the Holy child that God sent to save the world. They worry that God may have sent it too late.

And so they're off! They're on a hunt to find where Aion took the children and the Elder gets on making something to help but they don't have anything to put in it to trace Aion. Suddenly Lonai flips out and asks where Aion's horns are. She almost goes on a rampage 'cause Remington's nowhere to be seen. When she finds out the Elder knows she demands he tell her and they find Mary Magdelene's tomb. It's been totally desecrated. Mary's tomb is thrown wide open and there's nothing in there and Aion's horns are gone. Lonai gets all nostalgic because she can smell Chrno all over the room. Aion got there first. So she asks where Chrno's horns are. The Elder has them.

EPISODE 14

They get word that children are vanishing all over the globe, witnesses saying they were lured away by angels. Bradley's overly vexed by this news, saying that that's impossible. Lonai's finding it interesting that Aion's taking so many children. To take so many would only mean that he either doesn't know where the real one is and he's taking all possible ones or he plans on using the children for something else. They all get really worried and someone bursts in and says that there's a large collection of children spotted in such and such a place, some farm or something in the middle of nowhere. So they go! They leap on a train while the rest of the order makes some contacts and stuff. They are the priliminary scouting party.

The train ride's not a good one, though. Lonai, in children form, gets captured and taken to the plantation where she finds all the children in this kind of mindless, self sufficient state farming and such and runs face to face with Mary Magdelene (in a modified outfit) and Ewen.

EPISODE 15

On the train, hurrying to find Lonai and having the machine that the elder made now tracking Lonai with Michael's Key, they read up on the prophecy of Fatima and about the visions (wait... Lonai should hear the prophecies so she gets stolen after this).

The train stops in a strange place and they don't know where they are and they'll get horses or something to try to find Lonai and I think something will attack them... OO! Euwen will attack them with wings and everything and they're all really confused and they know it must be Aion's fault and Azmaria almost gets knocked into a canyon, but Bradley's an angel and saves her and this is the big point where Bradley becomes determined to protect her no matter what.

EPISODE 16

Lonai doesn't know who Remington or Madelene are so she doesn't suspect anything in that area, though she does know that Magdelene's a doll and Remington's brainwashed. Azmaria, Michael and Bradley are all hurrying to the farm while Lonai find herself face to face with Aion. Aion finds this all very amusing since Lonai's in her small form. "Welcome to Eden." Lonai demands to know what Aion's plan is and Aion's just fiddling with her hair, saying it's a shame he can't see her mark in that form. He said it was a shame that Chrono was gone and the cycle was broken. He says as long as one of the great cycles is broken, he might as well follow through with another. His dream will be realized. He will bring Earth, Heaven and Hell together to form his ultimate vision. He shall liberate the world by bringing the heavens to the Earth and show everyone that there's nothing there. And bring an end to the corrupted world.

Lonai simply says that he's lost his mind. Aion goes on to say that he cared for her and she says she always hated him and he always hated her for that. She says that if someone cares for someone else, they don't lock them away. Aion says he protected/saved her. He saved her from the fate that all the other devils met, even the fate of the sinners and now he's back and she's there to be with him when the world bows to his feet, that he'd be worthy of her then. And Lonai only says something like "When this is all over, you'll be all alone. And then I'll kill you." She says she'll do it the old fashioned way, she'll devour him whole, rip off him limbs. Aion, of course, is loving every moment of this and it only increases his said affection for her. The gang shows up and are headed off by the winged Remington, but Bradley holds him off. Azmaria and Michael run into to get Lonai. They run into Aion, but Aion doesn't feel like fighting them and reminds Lonai of his offer before he vanishes, but when he does, they all rush out of the building because it's going to explode. When it does, there's a whole bunch of kids that are hurt and killed and Azmaria almost breaks down, but then Madelene appears and heals all the kids and, still being a doll, stays with the children. They call up backup to get all the children to safety and Magdelene returns to New York with them. And they get a picture taken finally.

EPISODE 17

The elder, of course, recognizes Magdelene and he flips out and we find out that that's whose grave that had been desecrated and that's the grave that Chrno had been guarding and that's the woman that Chrno loved before. Lonai's very ticked and wants to destroy her since it's just a doll and this causes a whole lot of arguments. Magdelene actually has a moment when she sees the clock around Azmaria's neck and kinda has an attack. Lonai wants to kill her because she was created by Aion and will turn on them. Of course, no one wants to kill Magdelene, especially when she's still helping with the children. Now knowing Aion's plan, they begin to investigate into the holy child as well. They barely get a chance to look when Aion and Remington show up and manipulate the mobs and a whole lot of bad stuff happens. We'll have to get Joshua in there to do something cool.

EPISODE 18

The area's practically devastated and they're up on something to see all the chaos and flames and smoke: "Do you think that... that with the immaculate conception showed the children at Fatima that vision of Hell and warned them of the war to come that... that this is what they saw?"

Magdelene's walking through the wreckage like a glowing angel of death and checking each and every child, passing them over one by one. "God does not send avenging angels. Devils do."

EPISODE 19

Mary Magdelene's finally freed to the heavens that will soon fall. Remington's has something to do with it. The Asteral lines are making Joshua remember weird things.

EPISODE 20

Starts with entirety of flashback of what the deal is with Lonai and how she's locked up, etc. Chrno sighting, just a little one since Hell's raising up and Lonai has Chrno's horns. "Chrno? Chrno, what am I suppose to do? How do I kill him?"

We find out that Lonai use to love Chrno and about the cycle that Aion was talking about. She said that she, Aion, and Chrno were all have powers of a cycle, hers reverse time, Chrno's stop time and Aion's speeds it up. Because of them they were given marks, the 2 with the same marks are the ones who are to control the one with their own mark. (two down, one up) She says that before she was sealed away, Chrno and Aion had the same mark and she was the powerful one for anything they wanted to do, she could reverse it. She also said there was another powerful cycle at work. One that God must've planted in their hearts. Aion could manipulate Chrno, as they've seen, and Lonai could always manipulate Aion, but, because of her love for Chrno, Chrno could always manipulate Lonai (if he wanted too). With Chrno gone, the cycle is broken.

EPISODE 21

Old friends sighting now that Heaven's falling. Big crazy battles. We'll have Satella and Florette from Heaven and the Asteral lines fighting off sinners from hell. The crusaders are going absolutely nuts. Lonai tries to stop it by offering herself and the time clock to Aion, but it was a clever little trick. Remington's freed from his spell and tries to help. He tries to find who the holy child is while everything's going nuts and he finds out about the "chosen messengers" that will bring the holy child.

EPISODE 22

Joshua's taking a much more active role now that he's remembering things and he's manipulating the asteral lines. He gets to say hello and good bye to Rosette. Azmaria gets to see Rosette too and she can't contain herself. Rosette says that it seems like she'll be coming and joining them soon and Azmaria gets all upset and says "No! You can't come here! Stay up there where you can be happy together. We'll be fine. We'll fix everything, please. Please let us living fight for ourselves. I'll protect you this time, Rosette! I swear!"

Azmaria will also see Satella and start crying and say that she was sorry that she lied, that Satella never found someone to love her like that and Satella says it's all right. She found her sister which is good enough.

EPISODE 23

Big Fatima prophecy stuff. The sky's falling, a whole lot of really bad stuff is happening, everyone's preparing for a colossal battle and it's spreading through out the world. Bad stuff! Bradley admits his feelings. Azmaria discovers that Michael sees her as a friend and that he cares very much for Lonai.

EPISODE 24

"Do you have her?" Michael looked up at Bradley with desperation. "You'll never let her go?" Bradley looked back, shocked, but he understood what Michael had to do. "I'll keep her with my life." Bradley took his hand for a moment, strong and reassuring, and Michael vanished down the hill, hurtling toward Lonai and Aion. "Thank you."

"I noticed something about our marks."

"What did you notice?"

"They're the same. Even in death, Chrno has surpassed us." and they glow in the background or something... probably in the 25th episode.

EPISODE 25

Since the holy child is actually going to be Azmaria and Bradley's child, it's not born yet. Aion will look up at them together and they'll be glowing and he'll realize where the holy child is and then Lonai'll kill him.

Anger and despair. Lonai's in her adult form and Aion's about to slash her but Michael leaps in the way. Lonai is crying with anger and frustration and purest love, calling Michael an idiot and saying she's the only one who can kill him . She says she can heal in that form, what was he thinking and he says he wanted to protect her and she's just crying and crying. She takes up the key that Michael brought, and though it's burning her hands she unlocks into her demon form and then she unlocks the 3rd one and is free of her armor. Aion's still cocky, but having been weighted down by armor for so long, she's really light and really quick and she still has her horns and she actually kills Aion with Chrno's horns that she had with her. Aion rips of her horns at the last minute, but then she hacks the crap out of him and eats his heart and stuff, but saves his head so he can't come back.

When she's all done and bloodied, she takes Michael over to a tree, cleans him up and props him up so they can watch the sun come up (or down).

"I would've lived a life with you, my love, so now I die."

Azmaria and Bradley visit Rosette's grave. The rose from the first episode actually survived, took root, and made a protective little net around the grave so where other stuff was burned and wrecked, Rosette's grave was intact and perfectly safe. Bradley asks if he can protect Azmaria forever and raise her children and all that and Azmaria agrees and they're happy. Their 1st child will be of perfect age when W. ends ^-^

It'll be something like Azmaria knows that the holy child will return Hell to its depths, but they can try to return Heaven to the sky so she grabs Joshua and begs him to help her sing, maybe they can fix the astral line and return the spirit of Rosette to the heavens. So they're singing with all their might and they get their wings back 'cause of all the astral energy and they're up in the sky singing and Bradly sings with them and they have this pretty little harmony. The spirits circle up below them and Aion sees and realizes that the 3 chosen messenger angels were Bradly, Joshua and Azmaria, not Mary, Remington, and Bradly as he orginally thought.

Azmaria ends up falling 'cause she's so tired and Bradly catches her (Joshua's still up there singing or something) and she's all happy that they'll fix the world.

The scene changes back to Lonai fighting Aion. Joshua and the others are kinda in the background ontop of the hill. When it gets toward the climax, the spirits circle up around Lonai and Aion and there's the sinners and Satella and Floretta and Chrono and Rosette and they all get to say something and Lonai gets to talk to all of 'em and it's kinda freaky. Lonai thinking of what to do to Aion and Rosette and Chrono are telling her to let it go and just end it. Lonai says that death is too good for him and they say to just end it. She's kinda torn and it's then that Lonai sees the spirit of Micheal and he's standing out of the circle by the tree that Micheal's body's behind. Micheal says to just end it. Lonai's all distracted and starts walking toward Michael saying that she killed him even though she cared for him. She killed him. It's then that Aion grabs her horns and rips 'em off and Lonai spazzes. It's then that Joshua finishes the song and the spirits all vanish and Lonai turns around to whack Aion and Aion looks up at Azmaria and Bradly on the cliff and realizes that the holy child is yet to be born and Lonai tears him apart and takes his head, and makes this spell with a triangle, her horn, his horn and Chrno's horn and seals him away for all time (a spell she had been rehersing when she was sealed away), and then she dies.

**History**

**1926**

**Sept 8** - Germany admitted to League of Nations

**1929**

**Oct 29** - Stock Market on Wall Street crashes.

**1930**

**Sept 14** - Germans elect Nazis making them the 2nd largest political party in Germany.

**1932**

**Nov 8** - Roosevelt elected President of the United States.

**1933**

**Jan 30** -Adolf Hitler becomes Chancellor of Germany.

**Feb 27**- The Reichstag burns.

**March 12**- First concentration camp opened at Oranienburg outside Berlin.

**March 23** - Enabling Act gives Hitler dictatorial power.

See also - **The Rise of Hitler - from Unknown to Dictator of Germany**

**April 1**- Nazi boycott of Jewish owned shops.

**May 10**- Nazis burn books in Germany.

**In June**- Nazis open Dachau concentration camp.

**July 14** - Nazi party declared only party in Germany.

**Oct 14** - Germany quits the League of Nations.

Other Angels?

Ewan Remmington

Storm Valerie - hand gun + daggars

short, spikey hair, cross on his nose, cross earrings, knee shorts, gloves and a big coat over standard black

Leinbach + Feather from Saint Louis

black guy in a big long coat and head phones and big fancy electrically charged gloves, and a beanie

Feather from Saint Louis

frenchy lady with an elegant face + hair who plays violin

then there's a younger girl w/ big pig tail braids who shouts stuff from a book and sets up big net barriers with her writtings

and there's a tiny girl with a short, stright, rigid hair cut with Azmaria's hat + coat with a smal black cat who can float in her spiritual energy and shoot it at bad guys (kinda like Grove from VHD)

Gun-

Tetragrammaton

low-energy output mode

(it's the alien looking one Rosette uses towards the end of the manga)

Lines to use:

Little Lonai talking with Aion

A "You should join us, Belial, join and bask in the freedom we will create."

Lonai hesitated in his grip, before ripping her arm from him and hollering back in rage. "Is that what you told Chrono!? Is that what you told him before you betrayed him?!"

Aion sighed insincerely "Are you still hung up on that weakling? He who fell in love with a human time and time again. You wouldn't have wanted him to love you. Every woman he's loved he's condemned to death."

Lonai scowled back. "Condeming to death is better than condemning the one you love to that infernal prison."

A"Oh, no, Belial," Aion grinned his giant, twisted grin. "They're exactly the same. Heaven is just as much a prison as I put you in, except Heaven's guard is greater and the cost is all you ever earned."


End file.
